When one adventure ends another is surely to begin
by FallenSoul62
Summary: cover image is what rose looks like. Fem harry and two other people travel to a world of corrupt powerful ninjas, deadly summons and snake faced bas...ds. What more could you want! Fem harryxitachi NO BETA
1. disclaimer

_**Disclaimer and warnings**_

Hello everyone if there are any grammar mistakes, I've missed something out of the anime or I've got something wrong, i apologize and feel free to PM me to tell me the problem so i can fix it.

 _ **Disclamer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter or the characters and their powers they belong to the brilliant J. . The same goes for naruto, it's characters and their powers which belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

 _ **Warning:**_ This story is a mixture between cannon and AU containing a Sherlock like/ powerful fem Harry, character bashing, alive Severus Snape, nice Malfoys and all around occ-ness.


	2. please read before prologue updated

I KNOW THIS IS BORING BUT I RECOMMEND YOU READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY, BECAUSE I WON'T BE EXPLAINING ANY OF THIS IN DEPETH LATER ON, I'LL ONLY BE DOING A QUICK SUMMARY.

 _ **A/N:**_ _most of this information is from_ _naruto_ _wiki_ _and made up by me._

 **Information**

 **Film/Anime:** Harry Potter and Naruto

 **Type:** Fem Harry x itachi...Lovers

Fem Harry x orochimaru...one-sided obsession

 _ **Random Information**_

Harry will be female.

In the Potter verse Harry will be named Rosemary Potter and in the Naruto verse she will be named Sayuri Ryu(sayuri meaning small lily) .

James Potter and Lily Evans didn't fall in love and get married.

Severus sees lily as a sister figure instead of seeing her as the love of his life.

Severus lives and will be named seiji in naruto verse.

Lucius is a good guy and will be named masashi in the naruto verse.

Edward is James Potter's fraternal twin brother.

(Even though it's already been done plenty of times) Harry will be master of death but, hopefully, with a twist.

Harry's appearance will be very different to the norm (mostly hair and eye colour).

There will be one or two OC characters in this story.

This story is a mixture between cannon and AU.

Evil Dumbledore and misguided James

 _ **Background information**_

Harry Potter universe:-

Edward and James go to Hogwarts where Edward befriends Lily, Severus and Lucius, while James befriends Remus, Sirius and Peter.

Edward is sorted into Ravenclaw while James is sorted into Griffindor.

Both Edward and James become seekers for their teams in 2nd year.

By the end of 3rd year both Edward and James had fallen in love with Lily causing the pair to drift apart.

After the fight lily and Severus has in 5th year Edward finds Lily crying near the lake and comforts her, while advising her to talk to Severus about the reason for the fight. This cause Lily to finally see Edward in a different light, repairs the friendship between Lily and Severus and strengthens the friendship between all three of them.

At the end of 6th year Lily and Edward, who has slowly been falling in love with each other, finally become a couple with only Severus, luicus, Narcissa and Dumbledore (He read their minds) knowing.

Straight after they graduated from Hogwarts both Potter boys, lily, Remus, Sirius and Peter become members of the order of the phoenix, while Severus and Lucius, who took the dark mark, become spies for the order.

2 years later Lily and Edward get married with their only witnesses being Severus, Lucius and Narcissa.

Not long after their are married Baby Harry is born with Lily naming Severus Harry's godfather and Narcissa Harry's godmother.

Dumbledore, after hearing of Harry's birth, uses the job interview with the fraud seer Sybill Trelawney, to set a fake prophecy in motion with the hopes of it destroying Voldermort, so that he can use the black lash of Voldermort's demise to reassert himself as the most powerful and influential wizard.

Dumbledore then chose to use baby Harry as his prophecy child knowing that because both Lily and Edward are powerful then so would Harry, and in using Harry thought he could kill to birds with one stone literally.

Dumbledore 'accidentally' let it slip to a to James about Harry's birth, knowing of James' jealously and hatred towards his brother, caused James to momentarily be overcome and blinded by his negative emotions that quickly turned into murderous intent.

James cornered Edward at the ministry and with a quickly cast dark arts curse turned Edward into a 2 year old toddler. He then spelled Edward to sleep, picked him up the carried him to the veil of death room, where he then quickly through Edward into the veil of death.

Edward is then found unconscious outside the walls of konoha by a passing ANBU, taken in and placed into an orphanage.

while james was with edward, dumbledore went to see lily on the pretence of a visit where he then confounded her, and used her dazed condition to wipe edward from almost all of her memories, and the ones he couldn't without her noticing he changed those memories by replacing edward with james. Oh and of course after james got rid of edward he realised what he had done and in horror of his actions ran to find dumbledore to ask for help and found him with lily, where dumbledore then quickly lied to james telling him that edward had found out lily was in love with james and jealous started giving lily love potions. james, still in love with lily, quickly believed in the lie erasing any guilt he felt for 'killing' his brother and stayed with lily and rose as if he'd always been their husband/father. that is when cannon comes into it.

As for the godparents dumbledore wasn't stupid he quickly, after dealing with the potter family and being careful not to be seen, went to the hospital where narcissa and Lucius was staying as draco came down with a mild case of children's form of dragon pox. He then did the same to them as he did to lily introducing cannon lucius and narcissa.

Severus's case though is completely different as it was only three days after these events that dumbledore staged the interview which was heard by severus who, due to the compulsion spell in the dark mark, then left to tell voldermort after being caught ease dropping. enter cannon. difference is instead of just begging for just lily's life he begs for the whole family not knowing what had happened three days before. enter cannon deal between severus and dumbledore. it was then in severus emotional state that dumbledore quickly tried to wipe his memories, but only managed to suppress (severus is a master occlumens) some of severus' original memories of his hogwarts years and some years after knocking severus out in the process (as severus fought dumbledore mentally). severus quickly wakes up before dumbledore could change or replace any memories, causing dumbledore to lie about how severus, in his emotional state, fell and hit his head causing him to lose some memories. once severus becomes a teacher dumbledore slowly but surly started to implant cannon memories into severus' head. introducing cannon severus.

Nearly half a year after the war Draco, who was out helping his mum shop, is attacked in Diagon ally with the killing curse. Seeing this Narcissa jumped in front of Draco and took the killing curse meant for him dying instantly. Draco then in a fit of grief and rage fired back with the cruciatus curse torturing the man, who turned out to be a retired auror, before killing him with the killing curse just as the aurors arrived to witness it. Of course Draco was then sentenced to azkaban for life with the only mercy of being thrown into the veil.

Naruto universe:-

 **Konoha Clans**

Uchiha... The Uchiha clan is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, reputed to be the village's strongest because of their Sharingan and natural battle prowess. After helping found Konoha decades ago, the Uchiha grew increasingly isolated from the village's affairs, culminating in most of their deaths during the Uchiha Clan Downfall. Few Uchiha now survive into the present day.

Hyuga... The Hyuga Clan is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things. Members of this clan also possess the unique ability to expel chakra from any of thetenketsu in their body.

Uzumaki... The Uzumaki Clan was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. Although not much is known about the clan, most of its known members currently reside in Konohagakure, with the Fifth and Seventh Hokage being direct descendants of the clan.

Hatake... The Hatake Clan is one of the many clans that reside inKonohagakure. Not much is known about them only that it's only known members are renowned ninja: Konoha's White Fang Sakumo, and his son Copy Ninja Kakashi. The latter would later become the Sixth Hokage following the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War.

Senju... The Senju clan was one of the clans responsible for foundingKonohagakure, the other being their rival Uchiha clan. Although the clan itself no longer appears to exist as a group, the Senju continue to influence Konoha's politics through their philosophy of the Will of Fire and the corresponding interpretation of the role of the Hokage position.

Nara... The Nara Clan or Nara Family is known for their intelligence, their tending to deer such as Rikumaru, which graze in a large area of the Nara clan forest, and special ninjutsu that entails the manipulation of shadows through the use of Yin Release. Shikaku Nara was the most recent head of the clan.

Yamanaka... The Yamanaka Clan is a family of ninja found in Konohagakure. They specialise in mind related techniques, and they own and run a flower shop in the village.

Inuzuka... The Inuzuka Clan or Inuzuka Family is a family of shinobi in Konohagakure known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks.

Akimichi... The Akimichi Clan is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. It has had fifteen family heads, with Chōza Akimichi being the fifteenth and his son Chōji slated to become the sixteenth. Many of their clan's techniques revolve around the use of Yang Release.

Aburame... The Aburame Clan is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. At birth, members of this clan are offered to several special breed of insects as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects will then live in symbiosis with their host from that point on. Because of this, its members are characterised by their use of insects as weapons.

Sarutobi... TheSarutobi Clan is an influential clan from Konohagakure. It has produced several renowned members who have held positions of high authority, including theThird Hokage; whose son, Asuma, held membership in the Twelve Guardian Ninja, while his other child served directly under the Hokage along with their spouse as Anbu. All known members have also been observed devotees of the Will of Fire.

Namikaze... The Namikaze clan is well know for their speed, as seen by the most well known Namikaze's Minato. Despite his extensive use of the Flying Thunder God Technique, his speed came natural. Members of the Namikaze Clan are gifted with high level of intelligence. Due to their speed and ability to master any or almost all ninjustu, they became a nearly invincible clan. They were even capable of standing up against the Uchiha and Senju to a certain extent. Prior to Minato becoming the Hokage however, this clan gained no recognition.

 **Other clans**

Ryu **(ignore the original history of the clan because i am changing it to fit my story)**... The Ryū Clan was once a powerful clan of guardians entrusted with protecting the clan head of the main branch of the Otsutsuki clan and later the dragon summoning scroll by the Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

Otsutsuki **(Ignore the original history of the clan because i am changing it completely to fit my story)**...The Otsutsuki clan is an ancient clan originating from the wizarding world, having arrived to 'earth' over a thousand years ago. The first members and joint clan-heads of the clan were the Peverell brothers, who had fled to 'earth' after discovering that they had become ageless and immortal due to being granted what is known as the deadly hollows, three objects of great power based on each of the Peverell brother's greatest desires. Later several members of their descendants heavily influenced the shinobi and the world at large with their actions having shaped the world into what it is today.

Some of the later members gained unusual anatomy such as pointed elf-like ears, white hair and perminate pale complexions, which was due to the slow influence the 'earth's' nature chakra had on their magic and bodies throughout the generations. It is also because of a certain event involving a scroll and a celestial being, which created the first summoning scroll, that some of the clan members gained horns coming out of the top of their foreheads. The Otsutsuki clan are the progenitors of the Senju, Uzumaki, Uchiha, Hyuga and Kaguya clans.

Otsutsuki clan history **(in detail)**...At some point, the Peverells left their home world. The reason being is that after an accident that caused one of the Peverell brother's 'death', they realised they had become immortal after he had woken up as if from a deep sleep. By using their natural prowess, magic, they slowly made a life for themselves as healers and traders. Over a millennium ago, a group of witches/wizards (soon to be known as the Otsutsuki clan) led by the Peverell brothers appeared on 'earth', which in that time was a war-torn world where mankind fought countless and pointless battles, leaving the land soaked in blood. A tree would then grow from the blood of the deceased, getting the attention of the Otsutssuki clan, as it bore fruit containing power similar but very different to magic.

Kaguya, a descendant of one of the brothers and a person who longed for peace, would later consume the fruit and use her new power and unrivaled power too end the conflicts. Due to Kaguya's actions she and the clan were soon to be viewed as deities with Kaguya as kami due to her being clan head. Eventually Kaguya became pregnant and bore twin sons. However, Kaguya became despotic, as the mixing of her new power, now named chakra, and magic began to drive her insane and cloud her judgement, resorting her to control mankind by force, something which would change her public image of a benevolent goddess into that of a a fit of jealous rage that her chakra had dispersed into her children, Kaguya merged with the tree to turn, with the help of her magic, against her own sons in the form of the monstrous ten-tails. After the fierce battle, with Hagoromo and Hamura standing victorious, Hagoromo sealed her into himself, becoming the first jinchuriki. On his deathbed the tailed beasts were made from her chakra and her magic, with her body sealed to form the core of a celestial body that would be known as the moon. Hamura, succeeding to the leadership of the clan, later departed along with the rest of the Otsutsuki to the moon in order to guard their late clan head, while Hagoromo would stay in order to spread chakra, only, to humanity and teach the concept of ninshu.

The clan was separated into two parts, the Main family and the Branch family; the clan inhabited the moon for a thousand years, and the descendants of Hamura sealed their eyes within the Tenseigan, a giant orb accumulating tremendous power. The Branch family misinterprets Hamura's celestial decree, if they determined that mankind were using their chakra for evil after a millennium, they would unleash that power upon them. Clashing over differing ideals, the clan divided itself between the main and branch families and warred with each other, driving the clan to the brink of extinction.


	3. prologue

When one adventure ends another is surely to begin

By Fallensoul62

 **Warning:** This story is a mixture between canon and AU containing a Sherlock like/powerful fem harry, character bashing, alive-snarky but nice Severus, nice Malfoys and all around occ-ness.

 **Guide**

"Hello"...means talking

"Hello"...means flashbacks/memories

'Hello'... thoughts

'Hello'...thoughts in a flashback/memory

"Hello"...means parseltounge

"Hello"...means spells

Prologue

-Ministry of magic~1995-

A red haze falls over Rosemary's emerald green eyes while rage courses through her veins, as she chases Bellatrix lestrange nee Black, one of Voldermort's most known and loyal followers, through the corridors of the ministry of magic; snarling in frustration as she once again hears Bellatrix shout out tauntingly about killing Sirius Black causes her impulsively cast the first spell that comes to mind, which just so happens to be one of the three darkest curses created in wizarding Britain. With a rage filled scream of " _crucio"_ a sickly red light flies from Rosemary's wand and hits Bellatrix in the back, making her fall to the entrance hall floor with shrill squeak of surprise

Rosemary comes to a swift stop at Bellatrix's feet her wand never once leaving it's pointed position towards Bellatrix, while at the same time said women slowly turns over to lay on her back before sitting herself up and staring up at Rosemary with shocked disbelief in her crazed brown eyes. For the next few seconds or so the pair, one whimpering slightly and the other panting in anger, stare at each other intensely. "You've got to mean it Rosemary. She killed him! She deserves it! You know the spell Rosemary," is whispered into Rosemary's ear causing her to whip around to look behind her. From a mass of black smoke emerges Voldermort in all his deformed snake-like glory with a strangely happy and cruel smirk on his lipless mouth, all the while you can hear Bellatrix's shrill and crazed laughter echoing through the hall once she caught sight of her lord and master.

"Do it!" Voldermort orders as Rosemary looks back towards Bellatrix only for her to point her at Voldermort, who with a grunt and a wave of his hand disarms her making them both watch as her wand flies through the air and lands on the black tiled floor with a echoing clatter. "So weak," He purrs as he stares at her with false pity on his face and a triumphant and sadistic gleam in his dark blood red eyes. Suddenly one of the fire places sprung to life in a flash of green flames and out steps Albus Dumbledore with a frown upon his wrinkled face, "It was foolish of you to come here tonight Tom. The order is on their way," Dumbledore declares as he stops beside Rosemary with his wand pointing towards Voldermort. Said man just glares at Dumbledore and sneers, "By which time I shall be gone and you shall be dead." With that said Voldermort and Dumbledore, who pushes Rosemary to the floor and out of the way, begin to duel while Bellatrix sees this as a chance to escape leaves through the floo in a flare of green fire.

As Dumbledore's and Voldermort's spells connect Rosemary watches in fear from beside a fireplace as they try to over power each other with their chosen spells; grunting Voldermort breaks their connection and breathes a ball a golden-orange fire into the palm of his spidery hands. Dumbledore stares wide eyed, with Voldermort laughing fiendishly, as the small ball of fire grows and changes shape into that of a huge basilisk. The fiery snake throws itself towards a shocked Dumbledore with the intent to kill only to have Rosemary launch herself off the floor, and push him out of the way snapping Dumbledore out of his state of shock. Quickly seeing the snake heading their way Dumbledore moves Rosemary to stand behind him, and with a wordless _everte statum_ throws the snake backwards before dis-spelling it completely. He then points his wand at the fountain of water, that Voldermort is standing in front of, and with flick of his hand the water raises up from the fountain and encases Voldermort in a large swirling ball.

Dumbledore's concentration is broken when hearing Rosemary yelp, as she trips and falls to the floor, causes him to look behind him to see if she's ok, which in turn causes him to unintentionally stop his spell letting Voldermort fall to the floor with a wet thump. Voldermort quickly rights himself before firing an unknown spell of a congregate black tar like substance at Dumbledore and Rosemary in rage filled retaliation, only for Dumbledore to throw up a wordless _protego horribilis_ to block the obviously dangerous and dark spell. Seeing that his spell wasn't work Voldermort hisses in anger as he stops his spell with a harsh wave of his wand and narrowed eyes, the backlash of power from the spell sweeping throughout the hall and braking every office window in the entrance hall to pieces.

Dumbledore instinctively places himself over Rosemary to protect her from the pieces of glass raining down upon them, just as the fireplaces, placed throughout the length of the hall, come life with a loud whooshes. A large group aurors, the press and the minister himself, Cornelius Fudge, step into the hall only to stop in fear once they see Voldermort standing in front of the now empty fountain with a angry sneer on his face. The sneer immediately turns into a cruel smirk as Voldermort waves his wand to redirect the glass towards Dumbledore and Rosemary with the intent to kill, only for Rosemary to notice this and shout Dumbledore's name causing him to look up towards Voldermort and quickly cast a slivery-blue shield around them.

Once all the glass that's passed through the shield has disintegrated Dumbledore dis-spells the shield, only to hear Rosemary's scream of "NO" before a sharp fiery burning sensation to consume his throat. Everyone could only watch in horrified silence as Voldermort fires a wordless _"diffindo"_ at a distracted Dumbledore, the spell cutting off his long beard and hitting him directly in the throat. Slowly he brings his pale shaking hand to towards his neck before looking down to see blood covering the front of his pale green robes. With a loud thump he falls to the tiled floor in a heap bloody robes, blood quickly beginning to pool around him and soak Rosemary's jean clad legs as she kneels next to him stupefied.

The hall begins to blur when tears fill Rosemary's eyes and begin to slide down her pale cheeks, ' _Please no! No! He...They...They can't! Sirius, Dumbledore why?! Why them?!_ _'_ Are the thoughts that are going through her head as she stares silently at a now dead Dumbledore. Suddenly Voldermort's insane and triumphant laughter brakes through the foggy haze surrounding her mind, and the pure rage she felt earlier floods back to the forefront of her mind causing her heart pound erratically within her chest. Quickly she shakily stands up from her kneeling position and screaming rage and grief driven yells of _"expelliarmus"_ , _"incendio"_ and _"Avis"_ brings Voldermort's attention back to her, just in time to deflect the first spell and dis-spell the second and third ones. With his attention on the first three spells Rosemary quietly whispers _"Stupefy"_ that catches Volermort completely off guard causing him to freeze in place. Rosemary, after staring slightly at Voldermort in surprise, wastes no time in casting what she hopes is to be Voldermort's ending blow, so with a harsh wave of her wand and a yell of _"sectumsempra"_ a small white light flies at Voldermort hitting him directly in the head.

For the next few seconds everyone within the hall stares at Voldermort waiting for something happen, when it's doesn't people start whispering to each other and Cornelius decides to take things into his own hands, "Arrest hi..." He begins to order only to be interrupted by a chocking noise making them turn their attention back to the pair. Soon everyone is stunned into silence as they watch Voldermort's head fall to floor with his body following not even a second later. It's shortly after that the words "she did it", "you-know-who is dead" and "Rosemary Potter killed You-know-who" is being shouted throughout the hall, as the press and aurors surround her with the intention of congratulating her or in the press' case an interview on how she did it.

Rosemary ignores it all to gaze in absolute shock at Voldermort's dead body as thoughts of disbelief fly through her head, ' _I_ _did it! I finally did it, I killed him!_ _'_ Her thoughts quickly turn into ones filled with happy relief causing her to suddenly laugh uproariously, ' _He gone. I'm free. I'm free to be normal again. I'M FREE!_ _'_ Oh if only she remembered at the time that nothing is normal when concerning herself, because as they say when one adventure ends another is surely to begin.

-End of Prologue-


	4. chapter 1 pt 1

As one adventure ends another is surely to begin!

By Fallensoul62

 **Warning:** This story is a mixture between canon and AU containing a Sherlock like/powerful fem harry, character bashing, alive-snarky but nice Severus, nice Malfoys and all around occ-ness.

 **Guide**

"Hello"...means talking

 _"Hello"_...means flashbacks/memories

 _'Hello'_... thoughts

'Hello'...thoughts in a flashback/memory

 _ **"Hello"**_...means parseltounge

 _"Hello"_...means spells

Chapter 1 part 1

Severus Snape and her

 _-Previously-_

 _Rosemary ignores it all to gaze in absolute shock at Voldermort's dead body as thoughts of disbelief fly through her head, "I did it! I finally did it, I killed him!_ _"_ _Her thoughts quickly turn into ones filled with happy relief causing her to suddenly laugh uproariously, "He gone. I'm free. I'm free to be normal again. I'M FREE!" Oh if only she remembered at the time that nothing is normal when concerning herself, because as they say when one adventure ends another is surely to begin._

 **...**

It's been seven years since the battle in the ministry of magic which finally, with the deaths of the light lord, Albus Dumbledore, and the dark lord, Voldermort a.k.a Tom Riddle, resulted in the end of the fourteen year long wizarding war. For the next year the population of wizarding Britain celebrated and rejoiced the fact that they could now live without fear of being attacked for something as simple as their blood or beliefs, so you would think that with the end of a war that was built upon prejudice they would change how they viewed and treated those they think beneath them e.g. muggles, mugglesborns, creatures, dark/grey inclined wizards and witches. Shame to say this was not be as in those five years very little changes were made mostly do to the corruption that still has it's claws buried deep within the ministry, and also because of the pig-headed, haughty and bias views and opinions of the population.

Not say that people didn't try, oh how they tried, to make sure things changed like Amelia Bones for example who, after the resignation of Cornelius Fudge, became the Minister of magic. With this new position she was able to at least flush out the corruption in auror ranks and mostly within the court rooms. Another example would be Minerva McGonagall who became the Headmistress of Hogwarts after Dumbledore's death, and it wasn't even a month before she reinstated a few subjects that she felt should be taught at Hogwarts such as spell creation, healing, Latin and a classes on wizarding traditions. She also, after Hermoine's insistences, added the typical muggles subjects of maths, English, science, German and French, while she added one of her own that she felt the future students of Hogwarts needed to know of, the history of the dark arts and the witches and wizards who used them.

Lastly would be friends Luna Lovegood and Penelope Clearwater who, with the help of the Potter fortune and Rosemary's political influence, opened up a Primary school, which Luna became headmistress of while Penelope became deputy headmistress, for muggle raised half-bloods and muggleborns to help them learn about wizarding culture and traditions, as well as the theory behind first year spells to give them a chance to get use to the new world they've found themselves in before going to Hogwarts and mixing with the wizarding raised half-bloods and pure-bloods. Unfortunately the fight for more and better changes to wizarding Britain is still on going even with the helpful influence of the-girl-who-lived Rosemary Potter.

-The ministry of magic~2002-

The sound of multiple footsteps echo throughout the hall of prophecies as three black cloaked and hooded figures carefully but quickly make their way through the tall black shelves , each shelf holding hundreds upon thousands of small glass orbs containing the sliver misty memories of seers who predicted the prophecies most of which stay unfulfilled. Suddenly the smallest of the three picks up speed and with a whispered, "Dad. Luc, Hurry up! Quickly, now" urges the other two, one now known to be Luc, behind to move faster, only for an alarm to suddenly starts blaring throughout the ministry a few seconds later causing 'dad' and Luc to stop and look around in surprise.

"Bugger!" The smallest figure exclaims loudly as the doors to the hall slam open and in runs a group of red robed aurors, who upon seeing the three instantly take out their wands as they rushes towards them with shouts of "over there" and "stop them." The three soon begin running towards the door at the end of the hall, dodging and weaving through the shelves and around the spells fired towards them. The smallest figure suddenly falls to the floor with a pained cry as a large gash, spanning their whole back, appears after failing to dodge a red coloured spell, causing 'dad' to yell out "Rose" in panic and Luc to quickly pick her up bridle style and continue running towards the ends of the hall. ' _Arrrrgg! God damn it! All this better be worth it or I'm going to kill someone when we get out of this,'_ thinks Rose before fainting making the other two re-double their efforts to escape the aurors.

-Earlier that day ~Prince Manor: library-

The room is decorated in an 18th century French styled white wood panelling that's outlined in a thick gold piping. Sconces of gold line the walls above the wide oak wooden bookshelves, which are filled to the brim with books on every subject imaginable most of them written in Latin, French and English, while some of the darker books that are kept out of sight are written in Russian, German and Egyptian. Hanging from the high ceiling is a large crystal chandelier that glistens in the firelight, that's coming from the blazing golden-yellow fire roaring in the French styled white marble fireplace. Above the fireplace hangs a large ornate gold framed mirror the glass of the mirror reflecting the image of a wooden oak coffee table, that's sitting on top of a light royal blue rug outlined with a swirling ornate pattern in gold, while behind the coffee is a French styled light royal blue love seat that has two matching arm chairs to the right and the left of said coffee table.

Lounging on the love seat is a young women of 20 who's staring into the fire with glazed sapphire blue eyes ignoring the first edition copy of Charles Dickens Oliver Twist laying in her lap, while her older male companion of 40/41 relaxes with his legs crossed in the armchair to her right reading his old copy of tödlichsten und gefährlich dunkle Tränke im 1700s. (Most deadly and dangerously dark potions of the 1700s) Suddenly a rather large sigh left her full pale pink lips catching the attention of her companion, "Rose." He enquires questioningly causing her to look towards him, "Is everything alright?." Rose stares at him for a moment before turning back to face the fire place and closing her eyes, "Yes dad just thinking about us and all that's happened in these last couple of years." Is her distracted answer as memory after memory flies through her mind.

 _-Flashback_ _: a week after the duel in the ministry~1995-_

 _Thick black clouds covered the morning sky as rain continued pour down upon the whole order of the phoenix , the staff of Hogwarts and the minister of magic along with the press, as they stood in silence and stared with forlorn eyes at what is now to be Dumbledore's final resting place, a simple rectangular stone tomb of white that sits in the middle of a grove of oak trees. So caught up in her chaotic thoughts Rosemary jumped startled when black clad arms wrapped themselves around her in an consoling hug, the owner of the arms hoping to bring comfort to the young teenager he sees as his daughter. With tear filled green eyes Rosemary pulled away slightly to up at the man holding her, "Daddy..." She started to whimper only for Severus to pull her back in and hug her tightly to his chest, "Shhh." He whispered, clear silent tears falling down his sharp pale cheeks, as he slowly started to rub up and down her back when he felt her body start to shake._

 _-End of flashback-_

 _ **...**_

 _-Flashback: after the cursed broom incident~1991-_

 _An eleven year old Rosemary stood in front of the entrance to professer Snape's office as she tried to gather up some courage to knock on the dark wooden door. Apparently it wasn't needed as a gruff shout of "Enter!" Is heard through the door which caused Rose to let out a startled gasp and for her hands to start shaking nervously. Slowly she pushed open the heavy door and quickly but quietly shuffled into the cold stone room until she stood in front of the solid dark wooden desk, which professer Snape sat behind as he marked the 6_ _th_ _and 7_ _th_ _years homework . "Professer," Rose says quietly a slight tremor could be hear in her voice._

 _At the sound of her voice Snape's head snapped up to glare at her with dark eyes, and with a cruel sneer on his pale face he all but purred sarcastically, "Potter to what do i owe the pleasure of this visit." Rose internally cringed at his tone that made her want to turn tail and run, but pushed it down determined to do what she came here to do. "Thank you," She chocked out which earned her a raised eyebrow from Snape the only indication that showed his confusion. "Thank you for saving me yesterday. You know from falling off my broom," she elaborated once she noticed his confusion as she shuffled nervously from one foot to the other. Surprise , disbelief then suspicion flew over Snape's face before it quickly turned back into his normal stoic expression, "i see. If that is all then leav..."_

 _Only to be interrupted by Rose, "Please sir, believe me! I mean it! I really do! No ones ever bothered to help me before and i...and i just...just want to thank you sir." She quickly ran around Snape's desk and hugged him only to realise what she's done, and with a fearfull look on her ivory pale face ran out of the room leaving Snape to sit with a stupefied expression on his face as he stared at the wide open door._

 _-End of flashback-_

 **...**

 _-Flashback: after everyone heard Rose speak in parseltounge~1992-_

 _Crying, which caught Snape's attention as he walked by, could be heard echoing throughout the empty library, and Snape being the teacher he was followed the crying towards the restricted section of the library. He quickly found the source of the crying which just so happened to be Rosemary Potter, who upon closer inspection was sat on the floor covered with black bruises and bleeding cuts ranging in all different sizes. Quietly he walked over and then knelt down beside her where he then carefully placed his hand on her shaking shoulder nearest to him. Suddenly he found himself on his arse with his arms full of a crying Rosemary, who's arms had tightly wrapped around his waist as she cried into his stomach. It took one look into those tearfully green eyes , that so reminded him of his dear lily, when Rosemary looked up at him for comfort for his heart, unknown to him at the time, to slowly begin to soften and create a place for Rosemary who he will quickly come to see as his daughter throughout the next couple of years to come._

 _-End of flashback-_

 **...**

 _-Flashback: Christmas~1996-_

 _Severus and Rosemary sat and cuddled on the pale cream sofa in Severus' private quarters at Hogwarts, as the both of them basked in the warmth coming from the open fireplace in front of them; clearing his throat nervously Severus reached into the inner pocket sewn into his robes, brought out a roll of parchment tied up with a blue ribbon and once he saw he had Rose's attention holds out the roll to her. "Happy Christmas," he says as Rose looked between the roll of parchment and Severus for a moment before taking the roll, curiosity shinning in her eyes as she untied and unrolled the piece of parchment carefully._

 _Suddenly Rose gave a loud ecstatic squeal before she jumped on Severus and hugged him tightly as she repeatedly shouted "yes", both of them ignoring the parchment as it slowly float to the floor where once it's reached the floor the words 'On the 7_ _th_ _December 1996 lord Severus Snape-Prince is here by granted with the permission to adopt a one, Rosemary Potter, in accordance with..."_

 _-End of flashback-_

Suddenly Rose is knocked out of her thoughts when she hears Severus talking to her, "As hypercritical as this will be coming from me you shouldn't hold on to the past rose. It will only bring you pain and suffering. Beside we won't be here much longer." Severus advises her as he stares at her with his bottomless dark chocolate almost black eyes. "I know dad. I know," She replies with a small smile and just as she goes to pick up the book on her lap to read a knock at the door stops her. "Severus, Rose it's time to go. The goblins are excepting us in half an hour," announces a voice through the door to which Rose replies to with a chirpy, "thanks Lucius. We'll be down in a minute."

-End of chapter 1 part 1-


	5. Chapter 1 pt 2

As one adventure ends another is surely to begin!

By Fallensoul62

Warning: This story is a mixture between canon and AU containing a Sherlock like/powerful fem harry, character bashing, alive-snarky but nice Severus, nice Malfoys and all around occ-ness.

 **Guide**

"Hello"...means talking

 _"Hello"_...means flashbacks/memories

 _'Hello'_... thoughts

'Hello'...thoughts in a flashback/memory

 _ **"Hello"**_...means parseltounge

 _"Hello"_...means spells

Chapter 1 part 2

Memories, betrayals and changes

 _-Previously-_

Suddenly Rose is knocked out of her thoughts when she hears Severus talking to her, "As hypercritical as this will be coming from me you shouldn't hold on to the past rose. It will only bring you pain and suffering. Beside we won't be here much longer." Severus advises her as he stares at her with his bottomless dark chocolate almost black eyes. "I know dad. I know," She replies with a small smile and just as she goes to pick up the book on her lap to read a knock at the door stops her. "Severus, Rose it's time to go. The goblins are excepting us in half an hour," announces a voice through the door to which Rose replies to with a chirpy, "thanks Lucius. We'll be down in a minute."

 **...**

-Diagon alley~ gringotts bank-

20 minutes later finds the three of them walking up the steps of a multistoried marble 19th century styled building, that has the name 'Gringotts Bank' craved into the stone just above the burnished bronze main doors. Gringotts itself is located near the intersection that separates Diagon alley and Knockturn alley. It is also the place where British witches and wizards store their money and other valuables, in heavily-guarded vaults miles below the ground. Once they reaches the entrance Severus pushes and holds open one of the doors for the other two, before following them into the small but well lit entrance hall. Ignoring the two scarlet and gold uniform wearing goblins, which guard the main doors, they stride towards the second set of doors, rose giving the warning carved into the silver doors in front of her a nostalgic glance. ' _Enter, stranger, but take heed of what awaits the sin of greed for those who take, but do not earn, must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors a treasure that was never yours, thief, you have been warned, beware of finding more than treasure there._ _'_ She mentally recites to herself before she laughs lightly under her breath as a stray thought passes through her head bringing a small smile to her face, ' _I still can't believe i thought that was scary.'_

Rose noticing the second pair of goblins, which guard the silver doors in front of her, nods her head respectfully towards them causing the pair to stare at her in shock for a few seconds, before respectfully nodding their heads back to her with small smiles on their faces that look more sharp smirks. Lucius and Severus quickly share a look and a smirk at each other over Rose's head, then just as quickly composes their features into indifferent expressions seconds before they step through the doors and into the main part of the goblin run wizarding bank. The main part is a vast hall made of black and beige marble that has three huge gold chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, while two long rows of dark brown counters stretch across the length of the room, on either side of said room, and sitting behind each counter is a goblin that's tallying up some random wizard's or witch's money. Behind the counters, and goblins sat at them, are many doors leading off to the various vault passageways with around a hundred goblins sitting near them, goblins that are waiting for a wizard or witch that needs to be taken down to visit their vault/vaults.

With a small smile still on her face Rose, with Lucius and Severus behind her, glides down the hall towards one of the free counters. "Good morning sir may your honour be preserved, your gold flow vigorously and your enemies writhe in torturous agony," she greets with a wave of her dainty hand causing a look of surprised shock to appear on the faces of the goblins within hearing range. The goblin behind the high counter in front of her coughs awkwardly into his fist, before covering his shock with a sneer as he looks at the trio with calculating sharp brown eyes. "May your honour be upheld, your gold multiple religiously and your enemies fall at your feet in complete and painful submission," he greets back with a nod, "now what is it you want?" He then asks Rose gruffly as he stares at her with another sneer upon his thin lips and a raised eyebrow.

"We have an appointment with manger Griphook sir," she informs him while Severus shifts slightly behind her a clear indicator to those that knew him how impatient he is becoming. The goblin clicks his fingers and a large brown leather book appears on his counter, which he then proceeds to open and check through with a slight scowl on his face. Finding her appointment he closes the book and with another click of his fingers said book disappears. "Follow me," he demands gruffly as he jumps off his high stool to the tiled floor below, where he then escorts the trio to the only elevator in the room, that's at the very end of the hall, to get to Griphook's office.

-Griphook's Office~ top floor of the bank-

"Here we are," the goblin announces as the 1920's style elevator comes to a slow stop. When the gold-plated metal doors open the trio and goblin step out into a well-lit corridor that's made out of black and beige marble, with a deep blue carpet covering the whole floor of the corridor successfully hiding the unsightly wooden floorboards from the view of potential visitors. They walk down the right side of the corridor and stop in front of a dark wooden door, that has the words 'manger Griphook's office' engraved on a gold plaque which is nailed onto the wall beside the door. The goblin gives two hard, sharp knocks against the door, and not a second later a gruff "enter" in gobbledegook can be heard coming from inside the office.

The goblin enters with the trio following behind him to find an old looking goblin with high arched black eyebrows, shoulder length curly black hair, pale skin and a rather long pointed nose sitting behind a dark wood desk. A smirk appears on Griphook's thin lips as he stands up and walks around his desk towards the trio, "Rose it's good to see you again." He greets happily as Rose crouches down to share a hug with Griphook, "the same to you Griphook." Is her reply once they're all sitting down comfortably at the desk. "So what can i do for you," he asks leaning forward with his folded arms on to the desk. "It's time," Rose replies a serious expression on her elegant fae like features.

A few tense and grave seconds pass in silence when suddenly Griphook stands from his chair and walks towards the door, "excuse me i will be back in a few minutes." He tells them as he leaves the room and once the door is shut silence fills the room again as they wait for Griphook to come back. It is as they're waiting that Rose remembers the very first time she met Griphook and found out the shocking truth about herself.

 _-Flashback: visiting ron and hermione at the burrow~1997-_

 _With a thunderous crack Rose appeared on the front lawn of the burrow, a rather old rickety looking building with the top floor of the house leaning slightly to left, that's surrounded by open fields and situated on the bank of a large river. Sighing Rose walked towards the house, carefully avoiding the small duck pond, with the intent of visiting her long time friends Ron and Hermione who she hasn't seen since they went back to Hogwarts. Just as she was about to knock on the door voices and the mention of her name stopped her, and so filled with curiosity Rose placed her ear against the wooden door to listen feeling rather guilty for doing so._

" _When are we going to get rid of her she's become annoying and a bother, walking around like her owns the place and flaunting her wealth as if we didn't known she was rich," exclaims the recognisable voice of Ginny Weasley. '_ Ginny!? Who is she talking about?' _Quickly went through Rose's head while she continued to listen in on the conversation._

" _Will you shut up Ginny! Dumbledore assured us that she will be dead when she goes through her inheritance," snapped the voice of Hermione which then changed into what Rose calls her 'lecture' voice when Ginny's whine of "why then and not now" sounds through the door. "Because Ginny Dumbledore has put on block on her core after second year and as you should known that when we go through an inheritance, our magic builds up stretching our core until our magic explodes out of us so that it doesn't kill us by overloading our bodies. Unlucky for her because with the block on her core all that magic will have nowhere go thus..." Hermoine was then interrupted by Ron by the sounds of it, "it will attack Rose from the inside and kill her, right!"_

 _A loud smack followed by a pained yelp echoed through the door, which is then followed by the sound of Hermoine with a smirk on her face by the tone of her voice, "don't interrupt me but yes Ron your right and then once she's dead we get her money and he fame that comes with being the girl-who-lived's best friends. Just like Dumbledore promised." Thoughts of denial flew through Rose's head as she tried to comprehend what she had just over heard, stubbornly refusing to believe that Dumbledore and her friends that she considers family had planned her murder even though she had just heard otherwise._

 _-End of flashback-_

...

 _-Flashback: Prince manor 1997~going through her inheritance-_

 _Pain! Hours of a scorching mixture of red hot and ice cold pain shot through her veins as her body arched itself of the carpeted floor of her bedroom. A strangled scream escaped her bloodied pale blue lips as resounding snaps echoed throughout the room. Dark red blood soon began to flow from her lips, ears, nose and the corners of her dulling green eyes as she lay completely still, her skin turning a light ashy grey as the slow wheezing of her chest finally came to a stop. '_ They've succeeded,' _was the last thought to pass through her head before she was surrounded by an all consuming darkness._ _A few hours later a loud gasp of someone taking a deep breath was heard in the quiet room breaking the silence. Coughing was then soon followed by a pained whimper as Rose slowly pushed herself off the hard floor to sit on her soft double bed; resting a hand on her forehead Rose slowly began to sort through her chaotic thoughts so as to try and lessen the painful pounding that thrummed through her head. Once sorted Rose takes a few deep breaths before standing up and walking to the floor length mirror to inspect herself. What she found was completely unexpected as her appearance had completely changed so much so that she didn't recognise herself at first._

 _Slowly she ran a hands over her arms in shocked awe, as her once lightly tanned skin was now an ivory pale white in colour. She then moved her hands to inspect her face mostly her nose that had narrowed and straightened into a 'duchess' nose (look at a young kate backinsale's nose), and her eyes which had narrowed, elongated slightly and gained an upward slant at the corner of her eyes closest to her temples creating what people call 'almond shaped eyes.' (Look at a young catherine zeta jones) The biggest differences though were her hair that had changed from a tousled mess of dark brown waves, to a now tamed thick mass of straight golden blonde hair, which curled slightly at the ends, that fell gently around her face and her eyes which were once a deep emerald green but now a startling rich crystal blue._ _Suddenly Rose's now blue eyes rolled back into her head before she fell onto the floor with a "epp!" The only thought that flew through her mind before she fainted was, '_ what the hell happened to me!?''

 _-End of flashback-_

...

 _-Flashback: gringotts bank ~1997-_

 _Rose, with Severus sat beside her, sat on a_ _deep_ _green_ _cushioned_ _and dark_ _wooden chair in front of_ _matching solid dark wooden desk in an office belonging to a goblin called Griphook. Soon an old looking goblin with shoulder length back curly hair and pale wrinkled skin walked into the room, and sat himself in the high backed wooden chair behind the desk. "So what can i do for you..." Griphook trailed off as he stared at the two with a raised bushy eyebrow, to which Rose quickly replied with, "I'm Rosemary Potter but call my rose and this is my father Severus Snape-Prince. It's a pleasure to meet you manger Griphook."_ _A look of surprise flickered onto Griphook's face for a moment at being invited to call her by her first name, as normally wizards/witches wouldn't even bother to offer, before it disappeared into a blank expression when Griphook started to speak, "As i said what can do for you." An uncomfortable expression crossed Rose's face and tears started to gather a the corner of her eyes which caused Severus to pull her out of her chair and onto his lap, "Rose would like to have a blood and inheritance test done today if possible, and can we have a copy of all her bands statements." Severus told Griphook as he hugged a sniffling Rose to his chest and pressed her face into the crook of his neck._

 _With a snap of his clawed fingers sheets of blank parchment and a simple looking silver knife appeared on the desk in front of Griphook; smirking Griphook slid the parchment sheets and knife over the top of the desk towards the pair, while saying, "All she has to do is cut the palm of her hand with the knife over the parchments and let the blood drip onto it. Don't worry the knife has a healing charm placed on it which will heal the cut after an appropriate amount of blood has been spilt onto the parchments."_

-End of chapter 1 part 2-


	6. Chapter 1 pt 3

As one adventure ends another is surely to begin!

By Fallensoul62

Warning: This story is a mixture between canon and AU containing a Sherlock like/powerful fem harry, character bashing, alive-snarky but nice Severus, nice Malfoys and all around occ-ness.

 **A/N:** Magical core (core power):-

Squibs – 1cp to 50cp

Babies/Toddlers – 51cp to 60cp

Children – 61cp to 200cp

Teenagers – 201cp to 500cp

Adults – 501cp to 2000cp

Individual people (most powerful):-

Dumbledore – 2500cp

Tom (LV) – 3000cp

Godric Griffindor – 4400cp

Salazar Slythrin – 4500cp

Rowena Ravenclaw – 4100cp

Helga Hufflepuff – 4000cp

Merlin – 6000cp

 **Guide**

"Hello"...means talking

 _"Hello"_...means flashbacks/memories

 _'Hello'_... thoughts

'Hello'...thoughts in a flashback/memory

 _ **"Hello"**_...means parseltounge

 _"Hello"_...means spells

Chapter 1 part 3

Blood, inheritance and new beginnings

 _-Previously-_

 _With a snap of his clawed fingers sheets of blank parchment and a simple looking silver knife appeared on the desk in front of Griphook; smirking Griphook slid the parchment sheets and knife over the top of the desk towards the pair, while saying, "All she has to do is cut the palm of her hand with the knife over the parchments and let the blood drip onto it. Don't worry the knife has a healing charm placed on it which will heal the cut after an appropriate amount of blood has been spilt onto the parchments."_

 **...**

 _-Flashback: gringotts bank ~1997-_

 _Rose, who was still in her father's lap, did just that with only a slight whimper to indicate how much it hurt._ _An half an hour later_ _found_ _the pair_ _in the process of examining_ _3_ _sheets of parchment on_ _Rose's blood and inheritance tests as well as her banks statements._

 _ **Blood test of**_ _ **Rosemary Potter-Prince**_

Age: 17

D.O.B: 31st July 1980

Place of birth: St Mungo Hospital

Defects (In the blood): None

(In the magical core): None

Species: human

Fathers: Edward Potter (By blood and magic)

Severus Snape-Prince (By blood adoption)

Mothers: Lily Potter nee Evans (By blood and magic)

Blood Status: master of death

Magical core (core power): 6000cp

Core colour: Grey

Inherited Abilities: Magical sight

Eidetic memory

Gifted Abilities (blood adoption): Beast Speech

 _ **Living Relatives:**_ _Severus Snape-Prince_

 _Petunia Dursley nee Evans_

 _Dudley Dursley_

 _ **Inheritance of Rosemary potter-prince**_

Lordships: Potter (By blood and magic)

 _Emrys (By blood and magic)_

 _Slythrin (By_ _magic)_

 _Peverell (By blood and will request)_

 _ **Heirs to:**_ _Prince_ _(By blood)_

 _ **Vaults to:**_ _Emrys…._ _8 m_ _illion galleons, 600 sickles, 100 knuts_

 _Slythrin…._ _6 m_ _illion galleons, 200 sickles, 100 knuts_

 _Peverell…_ _5_ _million galleons, 260 sickles, 50 knuts_

 _Prince_ _*heir vault* …30,000 galleons (restocked every year)_

 _Potter_ _….._ _4_ _million galleons, 500 sickles, 100 knuts_

 _ **Ownership of:**_ _1/4_ _Hogwarts_

 _Slythrin manor_

 _Elvenoak_ _s_ _cottage_

 _Emrys manor_

 _Excalibur_

 _Slythrin odachi katana_

 _Invisibility cloak_

 _Resurrection stone_

 _Elder wand_

 _10 medical books written by Paracelsus_

 _50 books on parsel magic_

 _1_ _0 books on wand/wandless transfiguration each_

 _1_ _0 books on wand/wandless charms each_

 _30_ _books on potions_

 _15 books on wand/wandless duelling each_

 _7 books on magical creatures_

 _Silence filled the room as the pair stared at the results in shocked disbelief only for it to be broken by Griphook, "And here are your bank statements." Severus picked them up from the desk and scanned over them before he gave them to Rose to look through, picking out ones that catch her eye._

 _ **Bank Statement**_

 _ **(Statement 1 ,1991)**_

 _ **Date... Name...Withdrawels...Deposits**_

(A/N: January to may is the same as below)

 _June 20th...Arthur Weasley ...100 g_

 _July 21st ...Molly Weasley ...200 g_

 _July 29th ...Albus Dumbldore ...1000 g_

 _August 24th ...Rosemary Potter ...6 g, 2 k_

 _September 1st ...Transfer to Petunia Dursley ...500g 18k, 1800s_

 _...(Muggle currency exchange)_

 _September 2nd ..._ _Albus Dumbledore ...1000k_

 _ **Bank Statement**_

 _ **(Statement 4,1994)**_

 _ **Date... Name...Withdrawels... Deposits**_

(A/N: January to march is the same as below)

 _April 4_ _th ..._ _Hermione Granger ...30g_

 _April 18_ _th ..._ _Ronald Weasley ...50g_

 _May 1_ _st... ..._ _Arthur Weasley ...150g_

 _May 14_ _th_ _...Hermione Granger ...40g_

 _June 20th... Arthur Weasley... 100 g_

 _July 21st...Molly Weasley ...200 g_

 _July 29th ...Albus Dumbldore ...1000 g_

 _August 15_ _th_ _...Ronald Weasley... 50g_

 _August 24th ..._ _Ginevra_ _Weasley_ _...10g_

 _September 1st ...Transfer to Petunia Dursley ...500g 18k, 1800s_

 _...(Muggle currency exchange)_

 _September 2nd ..._ _Albus Dumbledore ...1050k_

 _ **Bank Statement**_

 _ **(Statement 6,1996)**_

 _ **Date... Name... Withdrawels ...Deposits**_

(A/N: January to march is the same as below)

 _April 4_ _th..._ _Hermione Granger... 100g_

 _April 18_ _th ..._ _Ronald Weasley... 70g_

 _May 1_ _st ..._ _Arthur Weasley ...200g_

 _May 14_ _th_ _...Hermione Granger ...150g_

 _June 20th ...Molly Weasley ...100 g_

 _July 21st... Gineva Weasley... 258g_

 _August 15_ _th_ _...Ronald Weasley... 166g_

 _August 24th ..._ _Ginevra_ _Weasley_ _...217g_

 _September 1st ...Transfer to Petunia Dursley ...500g 18k, 1800s_

 _...(Muggle currency exchange)_

 _Rose slowly put down the statements onto the desk then with no warning suddenly burst into tears, which made Severus quickly pull her back into a hug and push her head back into the crook of his neck, "Shh, everything will be ok. The Malfoys and i will make sure they can never hurt you again. Shhh now." Severus whispered to her as he rocked her from side to side gently while he nodded his thanks to Griphook when the goblin offered him a pack of tissues._

 _-End of flashback-_

...

It took Griphook 10 minutes to return with an armful of seven small black rectangular boxes that looked rather like a shrunken trucks, and when he reaches his desk he puts each trunk in-front of the persons they belong to. Once the trunks are placed Rose ends up with 4 trunks, Severus ends up with 2 and Lucius only has 1, and that's also when Rose notices that each trunk has on it a family crest some of which she didn't recognise. "Griphook who's family crests are they?" She asks pointing to the 2 trunks furthest away from her, "those 2 belong to Emrys and Peverell. Now is that everything or is there something else you need Rose."

"No Griphook that is everything and thank you for everything you've done for me," she says with a small smile as she kneels down and hugs Griphook tightly. "I'll miss you," Rose whispers causing Griphook to pull her closer and for his arms, which are wrapped around her waist, to tighten before abruptly letting her go with a shaky sneer on his large lips. With another small smile towards Griphook Rose and the others pick up their trunks, leave the office and then Gringotts all three of them finally ready to leave their pasts behind.

-Present day: The ministry of magic~2002-

The trio finally reach the end of the hall and quickly bursts through the door and into the death room containing the veil of death, a large and extremely tall greyish black stone arch that is said to be a barrier between the land of the living and the land of the dead. It is also said that the veil is the gateway to other worlds and that once you jump into it, you can't get back to your original world as it is only a one way trip. Upon seeing the veil Lucius and Severus run, carefully mind you, down the stone stairs that lead into the pit where the veil stands upon a stone dais. Suddenly a spell of some sort flies pass them and hits one of the wooden benches, that surround the veil in a circle, causing it to explode into sharp bits.

This makes Lucius, who's holding Rose tightly to his chest, duck his head to avoid being hurt as his partner, Severus, and he run through the sharp flying debris, that's coming from other benches and parts of the stone walls where spells that have missed have hit causing them to explode some violently some not; reaching the veil the pair stop in front of said veil, the feeling of ice going down their backs causing them to shiver violently as the voices of the dead whisper into their ears, and with one quick look behind to aurors running at them they braise themselves and with deep breaths jump into the watery and inky looking substance that makes up part of the veil.

-End of chapter 1 part 3-


	7. Chapter 2

**~Shout out to Sakura lisel for their brilliant review~**

 **A/N:** to the sassy anonymous guest who left this review...

~darling, a chapter is a cohesive unit, hence you can not split it in parts~

Thank you for telling me but i know what a chapter is (i did go to school) and if you read 'chap 7: surprise' before reviewing you would know that at the beginning i put this...

~Hiya everyone :)

This is a **teaser** for you as chapter 2 will be late...~

Which clearly states that it's not the full chapter so if you don't like how i do things with my story then please don't read it.

 **...**

As one adventure ends another is surely to begin!

By Fallensoul62

Warning: This story is a mixture between canon and AU containing a Sherlock like/powerful fem harry, character bashing, alive-snarky but nice Severus, nice Malfoys and all around occ-ness.

 **Guide**

"Hello"...means talking

 _"Hello"_...means flashbacks/memories

 _'Hello'_... thoughts

'Hello'...thoughts in a flashback/memory

 _ **"Hello"**_...means parseltounge

 _"Hello"_...means spells

Chapter 2

Strange places, kids and...Who!?

 _-Previously-_

 _This makes Lucius, who's holding Rose tightly to his chest, duck his head to avoid being hurt as his partner, Severus, and he run through the sharp flying debris, that's coming from other benches and parts of the stone walls where spells that have missed have hit causing them to explode some violently some not; reaching the veil the pair stop in front of said veil, the feeling of ice going down their backs causing them to shiver violently as the voices of the dead whisper into their ears, and with one quick look behind to aurors running at them they braise themselves and with deep breaths jump into the watery and inky looking substance that makes up part of the veil._

 **...**

 **A/N:** **Sorry about this but it has to be done just in case I offended someone!** I know nothing about the culture in Japan so anything you're reading in this story that is in anyway related to Japan, I have researched about by reading books, manga, watching anime and/or using the search engines google and Bing.

 **...**

Groaning the small black robed figure known as Rose slowly sits herself up holding a dainty pale hand to her forehead from underneath her black slightly baggy hood. _'Oh god my head! What the bloody hell happened? The last i remember was being hit...HIT!'_ Rose rips the cloak off of her shoulders and throws it away from her before reaching behind to swipe a hand across her back; in shocked disbelief, Rose stares at her blood free hand with wide crystal blue eyes, _'how? I know i was hit so why the hell am i not ble...'_ Rose's thoughts abruptly stop when she realises she can hear the sound of chirping, ' _birds. What the!'_

Finally Rose decides to look at her surrounding and finds to her complete amazement that she is in a garden, a Japanese inspired one if the zen garden she's sitting next to is any consolation. Soon though a feeling of consternation begins to fill her as she notices the absence of two people, Lucius and her dad, Severus; jumping up from her position on the grassy ground, Rose quickly scans her surroundings with wide eyes as blind panic slowly starts to crawl it's way through her mind, clouding her judgement and causing her throat to start closing up, if only slightly, when she begins to hyperventilate making it difficult for her breathe.

-Somewhere else in the garden-

Tall trees of dark brown and white rough bark stands proudly upon the bank of a large, wide lake, their branches gracefully stretching upwards and outwards surrounding said lake with an array of blooming pale pink, almost white, blossoms as well as green, burnt orange, red and brown leaves. Under one of the trees, a cherry blossom tree also known as somei yoshino in Japan, are two unconscious men in long black cloaks leaning back against the tree's trunk and each other. Suddenly pained moaning can be heard as one of the men slowly begins to wake only for him to, rather abruptly, jump to his feet, causing him to sway as blood rushes to his head; holding a large calloused pale hand to his slightly wrinkled forehead, Severus lets loose a few mumbled but explicit words, that should never be repeated around kids or impressionable adults, as he finally registers the feeling of panic surging through the parental bond. **(1)**

As quickly as his muddled mind would let him, Severus sends feelings of protection, calmness and reassurance down the bond, hoping to calm Rose down before she does herself some injury and/or passes out from lack of oxygen. Soon the feelings of panic and hopelessness begins to lessen enough for him to speak to Rose via occlumency, _'Rose! Rose! You need to calm down. Yes that's it good girl, take deep breaths. In-out and again, good. Now remember the anima sensorem ars_ _ **(2)**_ _i taught you.'_ Severus pauses for a moment waiting for a response from Rose before continuing, _'I need you to use it to find Lucius and me. Can you do that for me Rose?'_ Severus pauses again a small smile stretching his thin lips at Rose's heated reply, _'Now if you need help give me a mental nudge, alright brat.'_ Sighing while fondly shaking his head at another heated reply from Rose, Severus plops himself back down besides Lucius and leans his head against the rough bark of the tree's trunk with his eyes closed, _'let's hope the brat finds us soon.'_

-With Rose~Japanese styled Zen garden-

"Urg! He always treats me like that. I'm not a child any more, damn it!" A noe calm Rose huffs in annoyance as she gracefully sits herself back down on the grassy ground beside the zen garden. With deep, slow breaths Rose closes her crystal blue eyes as she begins to gather up her magic into a tightly wound up ball of misty golden, white tinted light. After a few seconds she suddenly snaps open her eyes revealing them to now be flecked with gold as well as having a misty golden ring around her pupils, which seems to move on it's own like that of a dying, flickering flame on a candle, as she releases the tight hold she has on her magic causing it to explode out of her body in a wave of almost invisible, pulsing gold tinted mist.

Her misty magic quickly spread out through the garden reflecting back to Rose any and all information on everything it came into contact with, making Rose feel rather grateful that her dad had made her learn and master occlumency as all the information being loaded into her brain could have easily driven her insane, if she had left her mind utterly open and completely unprotected like she did when she was but an ignorant child. Soon though her magic finds Severus and Lucius and with a small smile on her pale rose pink, full lips (Look at Adriana Lima's lips), Rose quickly and carefully attaches her magic to the pair making it easier for her to locate them.

15 minutes of wandering into dead ends, taking wrong turns and back tracking, Rose finally comes upon the pair sitting under a large cherry blossom tree. As she walks towards the pair she takes in her surroundings with wide eyes filled with wonder. In front of her is a slightly curved, wooden and brightly painted in red bridge that leads to a small rocky island in the middle of a large lake. Upon the island is a set of stone steps that lead up to a richly decorated, wooden Japanese tea house of bright red and startling white, which is topped off with a roof design similar to kasuga shrine's **(3)** only without the top part being gabled **(4),** and in it's place is a rather tall piece of spiked wood caved with oriental designs. Surrounding the tea house on the island are large red and green bushes with a few trees, while behind the tea house and starting at the lake's embankment is a large forest with grey-ish brown mountains behind that.

On the far left and at the back of the lake is a rather large waterfall surrounded by large and small rocks covered in green moss, as well as tall and very short trees of lush green and vibrant orange. Suddenly Rose is knocked out of her ogling when she finds herself front first in the lap of her dad, "Ooo! What the hell brat! Get off!" Growls out a winded Severus as he pushes Rose off causing her to fall backwards onto Lucius' lap, abruptly waking said man who lets out a startled yelp then a pained groan after hitting his head on the tree trunk behind him. "Sorry Lucius," Rose mutters sheepishly once she's standing before offering her father a helping hand, which he ignores but not before giving her a small smile and a slight nod of his head in thanks.

"Are you ok Lucius? You didn't hit your head too hard did you?" A worried Rose asks as she hovers around Lucius with a pinched expression on her face, only for said man to wave her away gently with a twitch of his lips as he tries to hold back a smile of amusement. " Yes, yes i'm fine but remember Rose that we aren't in the ministry any more, so the question you should be asking is where are we? Not about my health," Lucius replies swiftly as he composes himself while trying to gather back what he considers to be a loss of some dignity, after his rather girlish yelp of surprise, something which he will deny till the end of time, and resulting self injury.

"After we jumped into the veil we've either been transported into a garden in some version of this world's Japan or..." Rose mutters loudly to herself as she begins to deduce the obvious when inspecting her surroundings, only to be interrupted by Severus who finishes her deduction by commenting in a rather snarky tone, "or we're not in Japan and some dunderhead, with way too much time and money on their hands by the look of this place, brought and left us here." The three stare fall into a tense and pensive silence at Severus' comment the air seemingly becoming thicker the longer the three brooded and thought about the situation they've found themselves in. When rather unexpectedly a high-pitched and child like voice cuts and pierces through the tense atmosphere, "Master! Master! Over here!"

The trio, well Lucius and Severus anyway, manges to stop themselves from jumping in surprise and are quick to swirl around to face the bridge that is behind them. Instantaneously Severus raises one of his thick black eyebrows at the same time Lucius' thin dark eyebrows disappear into his hairline, while for Rose her eyes widen as her mouth forms an '0' shape all three holding glimmers of shocked surprise in their eyes as they stare at the small figure on the bridge. Sitting upon the bright red wooden railing of the bridge is a small child no older the 7 or 8 by the height of him, and while that's surprising in and of itself that isn't what has them staring but rather his appearance.

Falling down to his slender shoulders is a wild mass of long, thick blood red hair that curls upwards slightly at the ends, bright but intensely sharp dark blood red eyes with an almost feral smirk stares back at them from an elegant pale ivory face. The rest of him is covered in a long floor length black cloak, the hood half way over his head, that's closed together a his neck with a simple black hook and eye. The only bold thing on the cloak is the five thin sliver discs that are attached together and hanging from silver chains, one on either side, which are attached onto thicker pieces of black cloth sewn onto the shoulder area of the cloak. The largest disc lays in the middle of his chest with two smaller ones on either side, which the chains are attached to, while a medium sized disc hangs under the large one followed by another small disc under the medium. At the end of the small disc is a very short silver chain with a long tassel of blue and shimmering silver, and lastly on the large disc is a the symbol of a triangle with a circle in it that is then split in half by a straight line going from the top of the triangle to the bottom.

"Do close your mouth master you look stupid with that look on your face," remarks the child with an amused wide grin before laughing at the dumbfounded/offended look upon Rose's face. It is Severus who quickly comes to his senses first, "who are you? Are you the one who brought us here?" Severus demands as his hand slowly inches it's way towards his wand, that's in a wand holster attached to his thigh under his cloak. The boy smirks before suddenly disappearing and reappearing in front of the trio, "yes i brought you here and as for my name." Here the child pauses a moment then with a flourish bows at the waist with mischief in his eyes, "i am know as death but you my call Kurai Sakibure(dark harbringer)."

-End of chapter 2-

(1)...A parental bond is basicly a connection between the child and its parent, where the parent and child, though muted for the child, will be able to feel the emotions of the other, while only the parent will be able to use the bond to pin point a basic idea of where their child is.. As the child gets older the weaker the bond becomes until it's only a slight fuzzy sensation in the back of the parent's mind but the bond will never break while the parent or child is alive.

The bond is slight different for children who still have their parents but are blood adopted by someone else, e.g. godfathers or lords without heirs, only in that it takes a shorter amount of time for the bond to start to weaken, while in cases of orphaned children who have been blood adopted it takes longer by far for the bond to weaken.

...Anima sensorem ars (soul sensor techinque) is similar to sonar, the techinque bats and whales use, where in Rose sends out a pulse of her magic in a 15 metre radius. Once it's picked up on something/someone it reflects the information its gathered back to Rose, letting her know who/what the person/object is and where they/it are. However unlike sonar Rose can attach her magic to the person/object once detected, creating a small link between them which makes it easier for her to locate the person/object.

...Kasuga Grand Shrine is a Shinto shrine in the city of Nara, in Nara Prefecture, Japan. Established in 768 AD and rebuilt several times over the centuries, it is the shrine of the Fujiwara family.

(4)...A gable is the generally triangular portion of a wall between the edges of intersecting roof pitches. The shape of the gable and how it is detailed depends on the structural system used, which reflects climate, material availability, and aesthetic concerns.


	8. Chapter 3

As one adventure ends another is surely to begin!

By Fallensoul62

 **Warning:** This story is a mixture between canon and AU containing a Sherlock like/powerful fem harry, character bashing, alive-snarky but nice Severus, nice Malfoys and all around occ-ness.

 **Guide**

"Hello"...means talking

" _Hello"...means flashbacks/memories_

' _Hello'... thoughts_

'Hello'...thoughts in a flashback/memory

" _ **Hello"...means parseltounge**_

" _Hello"...means spells_

Chapter 3

bonding and master of death! Wait what!?

 _-Previously-_

" _Do close your mouth master you look stupid with that look on your face," remarks the child with an amused wide grin before laughing at the dumbfounded/offended look upon Rose's face. It is Severus who quickly comes to his senses first, "who are you? Are you the one who brought us here?" Severus demands as his hand slowly inches it's way towards his wand, that's in a wand holster attached to his thigh under his cloak. The boy smirks before suddenly disappearing and reappearing in front of the trio, "yes i brought you here and as for my name." Here the child pauses a moment then with a flourish bows at the waist with mischief in his eyes, "i am know as death but you my call Kurai Sakibure(dark harbringer)."_

 **...**

If anyone came upon this scene they would think it was just a family simply having afternoon tea as three adults, two males and one female, sit around a low black wooden table on medium sized stone grey coloured cushions, which contrasts beautifully against the dark beige and black outlined tatami mat **(1)** flooring, while a child of 7 or 8 sits in the female's lap staring at something in front of him intently. In front of each of the three adults is a white fine bone china teacup and saucer decorated with blue and gold bands around the rim, and a delicate floral pattern on the body in gold. (Look up wedgwood dynasty collection it's beautiful) Suddenly the child's pale arm reaches over and towards the middle of the table for a plate, which has the same design as the teacups, that's holding various types of biscuits. With a triumphant "ah ha!" the arm retreats with a chocolate chip cookie in it's hand, where the child then snuggles back into the chest of the female he's sitting on and begins to heartily eat the cookie with a wide grin.

"Ah that hits the spot," kurai comments after he wipes his mouth with the edge of his cloak before continuing with an amused smirk, "now that you're all fed and watered i'll get straight to the point about why i brought you here." The three of them sit up straight at this and stare at Kurai with an intensity that almost puts a certain disciplinary leader to shame(next chapter dedicated to anyone who know the person i'm talking about XD): sighing Kurai crosses his arms and closes his eyes for a few seconds, "I brought you here because i'm tired of being death and so i've chosen Rose to become my heir. To take over for me when i retire." Silence fills the tea room as Rose stares down at Kurai with wide eyes while Severus' and Lucius' faces suddenly become completely blank, only their eyes showing the shocked surprise coursing through their minds.

"Dying?" That one word shatters the silence causing Severus, Lucius and Kurai to look towards, or up in Kurai's case, at a contemplating Rose who's the source of the sound, which is confirmed when she states with a serious look on her normally smiling face, "You've dying and you've been dying slowly for awhile now. It now makes sense. Arrr! Why didn't i see this before it's staring a me right in the face!" Seeing their confused expressions Rose suddenly dumps Kurai onto the cushion next to hers, and before anyone could question her she stands up rather harshly and begins to pace back and forth with one hand on her chin and the other wrapped around her just under her breasts. "As you'll too stupid to see it i shall explain. The first and biggest clue is his appearance. In all the legends and myths death has many different characteristics, yes, but he's always had the same base form of a humanoid ADULT male. Never has he had the appearance of a child."

"Second biggest clue is the raising death rate in England and Wales **(2).** There are 506,790 deaths registered in 2002 compared with 501,790 in 2001. A raise of 1.1%. If we split that into gender 11,213 deaths per million population for males and 8,219 per million for females. Lets not forget infant mortality rate raised in 2002 to 4.0 deaths per thousand live births compared to 3.9 in 2001, while for stillbirths there are 3,284 in 2002 compared with 3,254 in 2001. This now makes sense as Kurai needs extra energy to complete his normal duties as death. And lastly is my third biggest clue Voldermort and his horcruxes which if Kurai was well he would not of allowed to happen. All this with Kurai's appearance concludes that he's losing his power over death, and it is a well known fact that once THE 'immortal' beings start to lose their powers, it's a big indication that they're starting to die. Of course their death will be a slow one as they need to find a replacement, a person to take over for them, an heir if you will hence the deathly hollows. Am i right Kurai?"

A dawning realisation begins to spread across Severus' and Lucius' faces while Kurai only closes his eyes in resign confirming her theory. "You want Rose to become death, to be like you," Lucius pointedly states as he starts to glare at Kurai a calm anger piercing through his words as he steadily falls into a rant, " how dare you ask this of her. If you've been watching her as long as i think you have, then you will know that it will be impossible for her to take another's life,especially have her watch as her loved ones grow old and die knowing she wouldn't be able to stop it. To forever be alone, and she will, as i know Rose wouldn't want to become close to anyone if she is to see them die while she does not. Don't you think she's been through enough." Silence is Lucius' answer causing him to grow enraged, "And they call me heartl..." Lucius quickly cuts himself off at the sight of Rose's pain filled glare that's directed at him, "Luc, please! Enough!"

Rose then turns towards Kurai and stares, a soft sad look in her eyes, into his piercing blood red eyes, "Is there anyway to reverse it? To give the hollows back to you." She enquires causing a slightly guilty but sad expression to appear on Kurai's childish face. "I'm afraid the only way to be rid of them is for you to die as they are now apart of you," he answers with a grimace as tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes. Quickly Kurai tries to think of other solutions that would help ease Rose into her new life, "now i think about it I know of one way your closest loved ones and you can stay together, but you wouldn't like what is need to be done for them to stay with you." States Kurai whom then quickly goes on to explain after seeing the expectant looks on the trio's faces, "To be blunt it's a good job you already know about horcruxes and how they're made, as the technique you're going to have to use is similar to the making of a horcrux just without..."

Suddenly Rose slams her hand down onto the table top interrupting him, "WHAT! Are you crazy!? I can't make a horcrux. I won't do it, i won't kill someone in cold blood just so i can selfishly have my family with me. No matter how much i want it, no matter how much i'll miss them. I'd rather be on my own." Kurai just stares at her with a bored expression though the happy and proud twinkle in his eyes gave him away. Seeing this Rose slowly sits herself back down on the cushion confused about the look in Kurai's eyes, "As i was going to say the technique you're going to have to use is similar to the making of a horcrux just without the killing half of it. You will have to contain a piece of their soul into an object that will be easy to keep on your person, then you, Rose, will create a link between you and the object by dropping three drops of blood onto it while the soul in the object begins to settle and merge with said object."

The trio stare at Kurai for a few seconds then quickly have a silent conversation we each other using their eyes. Severus 'and Lucius' eyes squint slightly as they gain a determined gleam making it seem that like they're almost glaring at Rose, while Rose herself pleads with her family her crystal blue eyes glistening with un-shed tears. Severus slowly begins to stand making Rose shake her head no so quickly she almost gives herself whiplash, "What does she have to do?" Kurai stares at him blankly hoping none of the shock he feels coursing through him shows on his childish face, "You would sacrifice apart of your soul, apart of your very self for her." Seeing Severus nod Kurai gets off the cushion, gracefully climbs on top of the table and stands himself in front of Severus looking up at said man, as he states bluntly, " You do realise that though you will no longer be able to die you are still mortal. You will be able to feel everything as you do now even pain. You will no longer able to rely on death as a release no matter the level of pain, emotional or otherwise." Both males ignore Rose as she lets out a sob of frustration, guilt and denial after seeing Severus and now Lucius nod their heads with determined expression once again on their faces.

"Very well then," Kurai says as he sits back down on the cushion next to Rose and opposite Lucius. For the next 20 minutes he carefully and in detail begins to explain the process that Rose would have to go through as well as the many dangers and risks involved if done wrong. "Before we go through with this we need to discuss the second reason i brought you here," the trio's heads quickly snap towards Kurai with curious expressions, or lack there of in Severus' case, on their faces. A look of seriousness that seems out of place on his childish face causes the trio's eyes to narrow slightly and their bodies to become tense. "I will help you with your entrance into the new world but in return i want you to find and kill a person for me going by the name of Obito Uchiha." Seeing Rose about to protest he quickly but sternly holds up his hand silencing her, "I know that my request seems completely impossible right now, but trust me when i say that when the time comes you will be more than prepared to do what must be done."

A knowing look shines in Kurai's eyes making a jolt of fear and horror race down Rose's spine as she stares down into the large, round, blood red eyes of death's childish form. Just the thought of her future self being so comfortable with killing, let alone killing in cold blood, is enough to make her sick to her stomach. It's also something she hoped to never again have to experience after her battle with Voldermort; sighing and hands being placed on her shoulders causes her to look away from Kurai and behind her to see both Severus and Lucius, who each give her a look of understanding, sadness and determination as well as small tight smiles while giving her shoulders a hopefully comforting squeeze as if to say 'everything will be alright'.

-Time skip-

A few hours later finds the group standing in a clearing of lush green grass and bright yellow buttercups with trees so tall that they seem to stretch towards the heavens surrounding them on all sides. The only thing ruining the serene scene is is a large circle which has been burnt into the ground causing the grass to die and tun a blackish-brown. Inside the large circle is a smaller circle, also burnt into the ground, and inbetween both circles are four ruins, life to death to rebirth and to reincarnation, each facing north, east, south and west. "Now i need Severus and Lucius to place a drop of blood on each of the ruins," instructs Kurai as they walk towards the burnt circles which upon reaching Severus and Lucius do as instructed. "Good now i need the both of you to lay down in the middle of the circles with your hands clasped together. Make sure that the underside of your arms and palms are facing the sky." The pair exchange a look of curiosity before following Kurai's instructions; nodding in satisfaction Kurai quickly peers over to Rose making sure she's afe off to the side before approaching and standing on the edge of the large circle, "Rose i need you to stand off to the side till i tell you when you can move."

Kurai raises his hands, palm facing to the ground, till they're shoulder height and to the these types of rituals. The latin eerily but beautifully echoes throughout the clearing and soon the circles and ruins begin to glow a deep, pulsing blue. Seeing this Kurai smoothly reaches into his cloak and pulls out a pendant which he quickly but carefully places on the clasped hands of the duo, before gliding back out of the circles and to the edge once again positioning himself like a cross. Suddenly screaming is heard as the blue light turns in a blinding white light, the screams mixing with the latin incantation causing Rose to take a sttep towards the circles, a look of fear and worry contorting her now sickly pale face while her blue eyes shimmer with tears as she tries to see through the white light.

Meanwhile a few minutes earlier in the middle of the circles, Severus and Lucius lay there with mixed feelings of curiosity, anxiety and slight boredom coursing through their bodies, which rather quickly tenses in surprise when the circles and ruins begin to glow a deep blue. Severus turns to look at his hand when he feels something being placed upon his palm. A beautiful art nouveau, clear crystal, prism pendant lay glinting in the sunlight in his palm, the chain of the pendant a deep golden-bronze looking to be almost rustic in nature. Strangely enough it's only after the pendant is put on his hand did he notice how much he's sweating, so much so that his palm is glistening in the sunlight and his hairline is completely soaked causing beads of sweat to run down his face. This also brings to his notice how hot he's feeling not just hot but scorching as if he's burn up from the inside out. ' _If i'm like this what about Lucius?'_ As soon as the thought runs through his head said head snaps over to look at Lucius whom has a grimace of pain contorting his face, beads of sweat dripping down his face and neck soaking the collar of his robes and cloak.

Just as Severus is about to move his head back around to look at the sky his body froze, his muscles locking causing him, them by the sounds of Lucius' distressed whimper, to become paralysed. He watches as the light surrounding them turns from deep, pulsing blue to that of a blinding white. It's then that the torturous, almost death inducing, pain hit so abruptly that it takes his brain a few moments to process what's happening. The screaming then starts, the soul screeching screams, from deep within their chests that echo throughout the clearing, though to Severus all is silent as once the pain hit his mind shut down turning into a blank sheet of nothing as it tries to cope with the pain, while all his senses dull to the point of also nothing. The only thing he could still feel is his heart thundering in his chest and his throat vibrating from his screams. Soon, though to the pair it feels like an eternity, the pain and incantations stop which goes unnoticed by them as they find themselves falling into the dark abyss both feeling numb and relief. They could distantly hear Rose shouting their names in panic and hear her running towards them before the darkness swallows them whole.

-End of chapter 3-

(1) A tatami is a type of mat used as a flooring material in traditional Japanese-style rooms. Traditionally made using rice straw to form the core, the cores of contemporary tatami are sometimes composed of compressed wood chip boards or polystyrene foam. With a covering of woven soft rush straw, tatami are made in standard sizes, with the length exactly twice the width, an aspect ratio of 2:1. Usually, on the long sides, they have edging of brocade or plain cloth, although some tatami have no edging.

the original is on this website... . /peoplepopulationandcommunity/birthsdeathsandmarriages/deaths/bulletins/deathsregistrationsummarytables/2015-07-15


	9. Chapter 4

As one adventure ends another is surely to begin!

By Fallensoul62

 **Warning:** This story is a mixture between canon and AU containing a Sherlock like/powerful fem harry, character bashing, alive-snarky but nice Severus, nice Malfoys and all around occ-ness.

 **Guide**

"Hello"...means talking

 _"Hello"...means flashbacks/memories_

 _'Hello'... thoughts_

'Hello'...thoughts in a flashback/memory

 **"Hello"...means parseltounge**

 _"Hello "...means spells_

Chapter 4

New world, new home and surprises.

 _-Previously-_

 _The screaming then starts, the soul screeching screams, from deep within their chests that echo throughout the clearing, though to Severus all is silent as once the pain hit his mind shut down turning into a blank sheet of nothing as it tries to cope with the pain, while all his senses dull to the point of also nothing. The only thing he could still feel is his heart thundering in his chest and his throat vibrating from his screams. Soon, though to the pair it feels like an eternity, the pain and incantations stop which goes unnoticed by them as they find themselves falling into the dark abyss both feeling numb and relief. They could distantly hear Rose shouting their names in panic and hear her running towards them before the darkness swallows them whole._

 **...**

Different shades of blue, gold, purple and silver swirl and weave in and out of each other, sometimes blending together and other times not creating a mystical vortex of sweeping colour. Rather suddenly three blurry figures can be seen falling at sky diving speeds don through the swirling, pulsing vortex, a women's anger and shock filled scream of "Kurai you arsehole! I'll kill you!" following behind the quickly falling trio. The wind whipping through the vortex carries the shout to said person who's watching from a hole above, a smirk on his childish face while waving sarcastically down at them goodbye with both hands much like a child would do to their friends or parents.

 _-Flashback-_

 _As soon as the light died down and disappeared Rose ran to the pair and dropped to her knees in between them, " quickly Rose! Put a drop of blood on the pendant to bind ad bond them to yourself or they'll die! A look of fear encased her face at Kurai's words so with speed only a cheetah possessed, Rose snatched up the pendant, cut her palm with a wandless and wordless cutting charm and enclosed the pendant within her heavily bleeding palm. Not even a second later a light made up of purpleish-blue, blue and brown shone from her still bleeding hand before it disappears in a flash. This caused Rose to open up her hand and gaze in awe at the once clear, but blooded covered, crystal that now looked like it contained a swirling mist of blue and brown speckled with purpleish-blue._

 _She carefully, as if she was afraid to break it, slipped the pendant over her head where it rested delicately just below her collar bone with the tip of the pendant stopping just above her cleavage. "Rose your hand," Kurai reminded her only with only a slight hint of concern that coloured his voice, which caused Rose to finally take her attention of the pendant and take notice of how much her hand was really starting to hurt. A quick '_ _episky'_ _healed her hand almost completely only leaving dried blood and a large white, puckered scar behind, "so what happens now? Do we wait for them to wake up?" Rose questioned her attention back on the pendant as she asked this, "No need for that." Commented Kurai before he started to snicker which was Rose's only warning to whatever mischief Kurai had managed to cook up inside that small head of his._

 _For you see while her attention was captured by the pendant Kurai slowly and carefully began to make a portal underneath the trio, a portal with a glass top heated to body temperature so they wouldn't notice the randomly appearing portal. So when Rose went to look behind her at Kurai in confusion she got the shock of her life when instead she found herself and the others falling through a vortex. Surprise turned into anger which caused Rose to start screaming abuse up at a waving, smirking Kurai. '_ I've got to get my entertainment from somewhere, ' _thought Kurai as he watched them fall further down the swirling, colourful vortex before he closed it with a sharp snap of his fingers._

 _-End of Flashback-_

' _Arse! The bastard is such a sadistic prick!'_ Is the thought flying through Rose's head as she tries to distract herself from the swirling mass of colours making up the vortex, which soon begins to make her stomach turn uncomfortably and gut churn painfully. "How long have we been falling?" Rose muses to herself under her breath as she fiddles with a piece of hair that's whipping around in front of her face. No sooner had she said this a bright white light appears in the corner of her eyes, the source coming from behind her, and a groan coming from one of the men behind her is also heard. With slight difficultly she moves her body so that she's falling so the light is facing her front instead of her back; gasping she notices the light is a huge misty hole at the end of the vortex, presumably the entrance to her, sorry their, new home, only to be distracted by another groan making her head snap over to Lucius whom by the looks over it is waking up. 'Oh shit! He has to wake up now doesn't he?!' The exasperated thought crosses her mind as she watches Lucius' eyes flutter open.

' _Arggg! My eyes! What the..!?'_ Thinks Lucius as he quickly closes his eyes in an attempt to block out the multicoloured light shining in his sensitive, bloodshot eyes. A giggle followed by a soft call of his name causes him to carefully open his eyes again, only to quickly snap them open in bewilderment as he's greeted by the sight of Rose who's seemingly floating in the air above him. _'Rose? Floating?'_ The thought races through his head while out loud he questions in confusion, "What!" A sharp glance around suddenly clues him in on the fact that Rose isn't floating but that they're falling and fast; scowling Lucius glares rather heatedly at Rose, "Care to explain. Now!" He demands curtly something he wishes he hadn't done when he sees Rose wince and cringe away from him, before she begins to explain what had happened while Severus and he were unconscious. It doesn't help that his barophobia **(1)** is starting to kick in though he tries to hide it rather gracefully from Rose who's now looking at him in concern, once she sees the sweat starting to form on his hairline, forehead, brow and upper lip as well as the slight shivering of his body.

"So to summarize Kurai bound us together through that pendant you're wearing and then sent us on our merry way without so much as a good bye, or an explanation on what's going to happen to us when we get to our new home. Not to mention instead of being some what normal and transporting us there himself he just throws us in a vortex and leaves us to fall. Did i miss anything?" Recites Lucius with a blank expression on his sweaty face. Before Rose could confirm or deny his summary they're engulfed in the white light from below feeling as though they're being ripped apart by rapid wolves and serrated knives. The feeling then soon changes to that of being put back together with scorching hot blowtorches and super glue, all the while salt is being rubbed into the jagged and gaping wounds covering not just their bodies but their souls as well. To their relief an all consuming darkness begins to eat away at their vision before taking hold completely. Not that they minded in fact they welcomed it with wide open arms and small but painful smiles.

-Home world e.g. Naruto world-

All but invisible to this worlds inhabitance three portals open up in the sky with each portal opening at different points in the country and time. Quite suddenly three colourful and rather misty orbs of light shoot out of the portals like bullets. The orbs bob up and down in place for a moment or two as the portals close behind them, before shooting off through the sky in seemingly random directions like shooting stars. The first orb that's dark blue in colour hovers over a heavily forested area for a second then dives into said forest, twisting and turning in and out of the large, tall trees and fat, bristly bushes making up the forest. It never once stops for rest not even caring when it's faced with a massive wall of wood and stone. All it does is fly over said wall and zip through the streets and buildings hidden behind the massive structure, until it reaches a large walled off compound to which it disappears into never to be seen again...Well at least not as the way it went in.

The second orb of a bark brown colour does pretty much the same as the first except for a few differences such as the landscape for one. Instead of lush forests and green grass there are high rocky mountains to the north-east, while the rest of the country is a dry, crisp desert complete with hot, biting winds that sweep through the mountains, and sometimes creates tiny tornadoes of sharp sand as it blows over the desert surface. One of which the orb nearly gets caught in when it flies pass one while on it's way through the desert, it's destination a village that's hidden in the mountains to the south-west of the desert. Upon reaching the village and zipping in and out of the buildings it disappears into a large building close to the gates of the village, the word's 'hospital' written above the doors of the building and just like the first orb it's never to be seen again.

As for the third orb, which is purpleish-blue in colour, the country it lands in is similar in landscape to the country the second orb found itself in, with it's rocky brownish-grey mountains and vast beige deserts dotted with one or two rarely seen oasis'. Luckily for this orb it has no sandy tornadoes to get caught up in on it's journey to the very centre of the country. In no time at all the orb reaches it's destination a village hidden in a large circle canyon with only one way in and one way out, then just like the first two orbs it dodges and swerves through the sandy buildings and streets until it reaches a rather large building almost in the centre of the village. Quickly it flies around to the back of the building, up the wall then through an open window where the pained screams of a women can be heard. Though seemingly all to quickly the screaming is silenced before being replaced with a shrill cry of a new born baby.

\- End of chapter 4 -

 **(1)** Barophobia is the irrational fear of gravity, a type of specific phobia. Individuals suffering from barophobia can either have the fear that gravity might crush them, the fear of falling because of the gravity involved (distinct from the fear of heights), or even the fear that gravity might cease to exist and they will float away.


	10. Chapter 5

~This chapter is dedicated to **silvermane1** and **thunder18** as a thank you for their many reviews. So thank you guys hope you enjoy the rest of the story~

As one adventure ends another is surely to begin!

By Fallensoul62

 **Warning:** This story is a mixture between canon and AU containing a Sherlock like/powerful fem harry, character bashing, alive-snarky but nice Severus, nice Malfoys and all around occ-ness.

 **Guide**

"Hello"...means talking

" _Hello"...means flashbacks/memories_

' _Hello'... thoughts_

'Hello'...thoughts in a flashback/memory

" _ **Hello"...means parseltounge**_

" _Hello"...means spells_

Chapter 5

Life of Seiji Ryu (Once known as Severus Snape) - part 1

 _-Previously-_

 _In no time at all the orb reaches it's destination a village hidden in a large circle canyon with only one way in and one way out, then just like the first two orbs it dodges and swerves through the sandy buildings and streets until it reaches a rather large building almost in the centre of the village. Quickly it flies around to the back of the building, up the wall then through an open window where the pained screams of a women can be heard. Though seemingly all to quickly the screaming is silenced before being replaced with a shrill cry of a new born baby._

* * *

The birth of Seiji Uchiha was a joyous occasion for the Uchiha clan as the wife of Hiroshi Uchiha, who was head of the clan at the time, Sakiko Uchiha was thought to be unable to have anymore children after the birth of her eldest by five years, Fugaku Uchiha. Over the next four years Seiji was considered to be a genius child due to the incredibility fast learning pace in his motor and language skills, making him seem quite the bit smarter than your average four year old toddler. He was also doted upon something ferocious and protected to the point of suffocation due to the miracle like nature of his birth, though for Seiji that was soon about to change with a trip to the doctors after complaining about his body but mostly his eyes hurting him.

The results from the check up, though Seiji didn't know it at the time, would turn his life into a living hell. The chakra coils leading to his eyes were twisted and deformed making it impossible to gain the clans most prized technique, the sharingan **(1)**. On his fathers demand the rest of Seiji's chakra coils were also checked only to find them just as twisted and deformed, which caused the doctors to declare Seiji Uchiha a civilian and unable to become a ninja due to his low level of chakra. What they didn't know about Seiji though was that the reason for his deformed coils, is due to the fact that instead of just chakra running through them he also has something completely different that has dominated nearly all of his chakra...magic.

Now i bet your wondering what the hell am i on about! Magic! How can that be!? You must be lying! Ah, but you see Seiji was not a normal little boy by any means he once went by the name of Severus Snape. A man, a very sharp witted, bitter but brave man, who came from another world entirely. A world where magic, while hidden for the most part, ran free and chakra didn't exist. Where wizards and witches replaced ninjas and hidden villages are replaced by large hidden societies throughout the world. Instead of kages and anbu there are ministers and aurors that govern the societies. As for killing, while normal in this world, it's forbidden/ taboo in that world beside when there is a war or what most places in the world have...murdering psychopaths who care for none but themselves.

Anyway enough about what once was and lets focus on the now, on Seiji who over the next two years of his life became the target for the Uchiha clans indifference and hatred after hearing about the news of his deformity. The perfect victim of abuse from his family and clan members but mostly from his father and brother. From every strike of his mother's hands, every kick and punch from his father and cruel, cutting words from his brother and clan members brought a sense of deja vu, as though he had gone through this many many times before as if remembering something from a past life, even when he knows for a fact the abuse from his family and clan has only started recently but as they say the soul remembers what the mind and body does not.

It was on his sixth birthday that the dreams started, dreams of a bleak, dusty house at a place called spinner's end with an angry man and his depressed wife. Of a red haired girl called Lily and a black haired boy called Severus who bonded and became friends over a strange power called magic. Of another girl with brown hair that lily called Petunia, her older sister, whom Severus disliked immediately. Of letters delivered by owls, a place called diagon alley, spark spitting wands, long red trains and a gang of boys who obviously hated him from the get go. Seiji's most favourite dream though was Severus' first time seeing a large stone castle called Hogwarts with it's moving staircases and rooms, large library and a long hall called the great hall that served all different kinds of foods. All of these amazing things were surround by a deep, large black lake said to house something called a squid and mermaids/men.

For the next year Seiji continued to have these dreams of Severus and his first three years at Hogwarts. The dreams slowly becoming slightly darker the older Severus gets. It was about one week after his seventh birthday that his father Hiroshi gagged and tied him up, not before he drugged him unconscious, before he then proceeded to leave the compound and jump over the rooftops of Konoha towards the gate. Then unbeknown to the Hokage and his ninja forces Hiroshi leaped over said gate and continued his way towards the boarder of the land of fire that's closest the land of water. When he reached his destination he then dumped Seiji, still bound and gagged, in the woods that lined the boarder of the land of fire and the southern sea, before he headed back home knowing that in the morning he would have to file a missing persons report even though he didn't want to and couldn't of cared less if Seiji was found or not.

The next morning after Seiji finally woke up he was surprised to find himself tied up and in the woods and not his bedroom, but luckily for Seiji he was smart enough to realize, after a brief panic attack and then some contemplation, what had happened to him. After going through the normal emotions of anger, sadness , bitterness and betrayal he pulled himself together and proceeded to untied himself using the strange magic he learned to use from his dreams. Actually because of his ability to use magic, which he found out about at five years old though he didn't know what it was at the time, that he slowly began to put the pieces of his dreams and abilities together, coming to the conclusion that they were not dreams but memories of his past life as the man known as Severus Snape. Of course for the next year and a half was a difficult time for him not just because he lived from and in the wildlife, staying near the boarders, but also because his very sense of self, his identity had been questioned. Who was he? Where did he really come from? Who should he be? These type of questions haunted him throughout the year or so as he learned to survive on his own following him well into his teenage years. It didn't help that as the year or so progressed the memories took an even darker turn now including something called black magic **(2)** , which was introduced to him by a fellow classmate Lucius Malfoy on orders from his father and who became his second friend, and a dark lord called Lord Voldermort and his followers called death eaters. Though there were a few lighter memories such as befriending a blonde haired boy named Edward Potter, who was introduced to him by Lily after she forgave him for calling her a mudblood, and gaining an apprenticeship in potions with his potions professor at the time Horace Slughorn.

It was about a month before his ninth birthday that Seiji was patrolling the boarders of his home when he came across a camp site complete with pitched up tent and lit camp fire. At first he thought it was bandits come to claim his territory but that thought soon fled when a man in his late fifties/early sixties crawled out of the tent with a groan. All though Seiji had a hard time seeing what the man looked like due to the fact the man was still on his knees and slightly facing away from him, what he could see was that the man had thinning, wavy grey hair that's pushed away from his forehead and that fell down just pass his shoulders. Framing his jaw and mouth was a long, just pass his collarbone, grey beard and chin length moustache. From this distance it was hard to tell but Seiji could just make out that the man's deep set eyes were a dark bark brown, though they seem to be covered with a milky sheen, 'must be blind.' Was Seiji's stray thought as he continued to observe the old man. The sunlight that shone through the tree tops made the man's wrinkly, ivory pale skin look paler than it was. This caused the brown, white and green clothing he wore to stand out starkly against his skin.

Slowly the man stood with a hand on his back then carefully he stretched his body upwards with his thin but surprisingly lean muscled arms pointed towards the sky. He held that pose for a few seconds before he let his arms fall back down to his side as he once again hunched over slightly which seemed to Seiji to be the man's normal posture. For three hours Seiji sat in the tree and watched as the man potted around the camp before he settled down near the camp fire to cook by the looks of things. The smell of rabbit stew soon began to permeate the air around the camp which remind Seiji that he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. It was quickly made clear by the loud, pained rumble of his stomach. This caused Seiji to tense and stare intensely at the old man in fear that his stomach had given away his position in the trees. In the next few minutes when the man made no indication that he'd heard something Seiji was about to breath a quite sigh of relief, but instead his breath caught in his throat when the old man spoke with amusement lacing his rough voice, "Boy! Are you going to sit there all night and watch me? Or are you going to come down and join this old man with eating the stew? It would be a waste if you didn't." Seiji's dark chocolate brown eyes widened in shock for a second or so before they narrowed into a venomous glare as the man's husky laugh reached his ears. Well he really wanted the stew, 'it smells so good!' He thought but he valued his safety a hell of alot more so holding onto his rumbling stomach and withholding a pained whimper he jumped from tree to tree back to his home.

For the next few days this routine continued. The old man would go about his business with Seiji watching from trees, then he would settle down near the camp fire and cook dinner. He would then proceed to offer Seiji some food while said boy would only just glare at the old man, still smarting from being laughed at before, and leave for home. On the fifth day things changed as Seiji was a late in his watching of the old man due to falling asleep, and when he got there he immediately knew something was wrong. What probably tipped him off was the fact the camp site was trashed for one and two there was a small puddle of blood near the tent. A thin trail of blood lead from the tent and further into the forest. Panic soon invaded Seiji's senses as jumped down from the trees and began to search through the camp for any sort of clue as to what had happened before he follows the blood trail. After a couple of minutes searching and finding nothing Seiji marched through the camp towards the blood trail with a sharply focused intent of following said blood trail to find his...friend?

It didn't take Seiji long to track down the old man's location, even when the trail of blood had disappeared completely, to another camp site almost half way back to Konoha something which put Seiji on edge. Slowly and carefully Seiji positioned himself silently behind a tree closest to the camp site. He then warily poked his head out slightly from behind said tree to quickly but sharply take in the scene before him. In the middle of the site was a simple wood camp fire, unlit at the moment, surrounded by dirty pots and half filled cups, 'probably sake or something.' Thought Seiji who scrunched up his nose at the thought disgust evident on his pale face. On the left side are three dirtied cream coloured tents with the sounds of snoring coming from the middle tent, but it was a whimpering sound that came from the right that caught Seiji's attention and what he saw shocked and disgusted him. Sitting cuddled together in a some sort of metal cage were two young girls of maybe twelve and six, if he went by their appearance, both covered with cuts and bruises in random places as if their attacker couldn't make up his mind on where to hit them; seething Seiji gritted his teeth in an effort to control his anger and forced his eyes away from the horrid sight.

His anger was quickly extinguished though because low and behold right next to the girls was the old man who was sat on the ground and tied to a wooden post by his wrists which are raised above his head. Blood both dried and new, that's coming from a deep gash just above his eyebrow, covered the left side of his face that also had a large deep purple bruise beginning to form going from his cheek bone to his jaw. Suddenly the flaps of the tent closest to him flew open as two men exited one laughing uproariously about one thing or another. The first man had a rather mean looking disposition with his tall stature, bulky muscles, bald head and half of his face covered with a ripped grey scarf. His eyes were a sharp, piercing amber brown and he had an earring of a tiger tooth that hung from a chain on his right ear. The second man on the other hand was his polar opposite coming up to his company's shoulders with a lithe, slender build, lean muscles and a head of thick black hair that fell down to his ears. Seiji couldn't tell what his eye colour was as he had his eyes closed. The only two things the pair shared was their dirtied tanned skin and a cross shaped scar, closest to their right temple, that starts on their forehead with the bottom of the cross going through their eyebrows, over their eyes and stopping at the top of their cheek bones.

"How much do you think we'll get for them boss?" Came the muffled question from the bald man as they stopped in front of the young girls cage. The bosses smile lighting up his face with something sinister and unfamiliar to Seiji when the boss crouched down in front of the cage, though the older of the two girls seemed to recognise the look if her fearful but scowling expression and the way she pulled her sister? Closer to her is any indication. Seiji could easily deduce that the emotion that shone on the man's face meant bad news for the girls if he doesn't find some way to help them and soon. 'This is going to take awhile,' he thought as he sat down behind the tree trying to come up with a plan. It took Seiji two hours to come up with a plan that he felt he was capable and comfortable of pulling off by himself. Now all Seiji had to do was wait for it to turn dark, which by looking at the sky shouldn't take to long maybe a few hours at most, and for the men to go to sleep or drink themselves into a self induced coma either one works for him.

-Bandit camp site: night time-

The only sounds that echoed through the camp site is the snoring of one of the men and the chirping and howling of the wild night life. Suddenly a small black shadow darted from the tree line surrounding the camp site and then through said camp site before they then stopped to hide behind a small stack of wooden crates like the ones you'd find at a shipping dock. A head of short black hair and pale skin poked out from behind the crates, their dark chocolate brown eyes scanning their surroundings before latching their eyes onto a metal cage. Quickly the figure quietly makes his way towards the cage passing the old man who had his head lolled down towards his chest which made the shadow feel quite concerned. He soon stopped in front of the cage making sure to stay crouched down low to the ground as he inspected the lock, _'rather simple design. It should break easily with enough force then.'_ He thought as he looked around the camp site for something to use; spotting what seemed to be a broken axe besides one of the tents, though it was only at a guess as the object itself was only a long piece of wood with a rusted iron tubing wrapped around the top of it, he turned around to head towards the desired object. The only visible sign of his annoyance at the object's placement was the slight twitching of his right eyebrow and the corner of his thin lips tightening; sighing inaudibly he carefully made his way from the cage, past the camp fire and towards the tent. Just as he was about to reach out to grab the object a large, compared to his, tanned hand clamped down tightly on his wrist. This caused his heart to beat wildly in his chest as he jumped in fright, though he quickly hid his fear behind a blank expression, before he then turned as much as he could to face his looming attacker, his whole body tense and ready as a spring just in case he needed to make a quick escape for his life.

His chocolate brown eyes narrowed at the large, bald man who's stood behind him and when, in the next few seconds, nothing happened he forced himself to stand from his bowing position and stare into the man's eyes, hoping that the man had expressive eyes, complete opposite of his scowling expression, so he would be able to guess said man's intentions towards him. It only took a few seconds but in those seconds after chocolate brown met amber a whole conversation seemed to pass between them, the only sign that they found good intentions within each other was the tension of the man's hand and the boy's body seeming relax and disappear; grunting the man pulled the boy away from the tent with a slight shake of his head and then picked up the broken axe before he swiftly began to make his way towards the cage holding the girls prisoner, the boy trailing warily behind the man with his narrowed eyes trained on the man's broad back. They soon stopped in front of the cage where the boy and man found themselves engaged in another staring contest. Slowly but surely a tense air began to surround the pair when neither of the two would back down causing a sliver of amusement shoot through the man's eyes at the boy's courage which said boy was quick to pick up on if his scowl is anything to go by. A shocked gasp of the word "uncle" interrupted the pair's stare down and comically caused them to flinch at the sound with wide eyes. The two quickly turned to look at the cage and found the two young girls staring at them in shocked surprise; crawling towards the front of the cage the younger of the two reached out her hand through the metal bars with a large, toothy smile on her face, a cute smile that showed the gap inbetween her canine and front teeth showing how young she really was.

"Uncle it you! You come save us?" Questioned the younger girl as she grabbed hold of her uncle's pant leg with her tiny hand. A small smile appeared on the man's face and his amber eyes softened at the sight of her. "Ah!" Is his reply though that seemed enough for the girl if her quite giggle and bright smile is anything to go by. The boy's ears suddenly picked up the sound of rustling from one of the tents, "sorry to interrupt but we need to hurry. I think one of the others is waking up!" Informed the boy who had his narrowed eyes trained on the middle tent where the sound came from. The man's eyes hardened and his lips draw in tight as his brows furrow in irritation; hissing the man waved the girls back, who quickly complied, and took a steady, secure stance as he lifted the broken axe above his head. With a huff the man brought down the broken axe, metal size first, and with a loud clang, as iron met metal, broke the lock of the cage door that swung open now that it had nothing to keep it closed. Knowing the sound likely wake up the others the boy all but ran to the old man and stood behind the post he was tied to; placing his hands on the ropes the boy dived down deep within himself to where his magic lay, and with a respectful demand told his magic what he wanted it to do. Soon the ropes began to sizzle then melt as if acid had been poured onto them till nothing was left. A tired sigh left the boys lips as he pulled the now awake old man up from the floor with a grunt, sweat, from using his magic and picking up a heavy load, poured down his face that gained a red flush across his cheeks from exertion. Quickly but carefully he lead the old man towards the bald man who had one of his arms around the oldest girl's shoulders, while the youngest balanced on his hip with said girl's legs and arms wrapped around his waist and neck for support.

When the pair finally made it over to the trio a sense of victory? Accomplishment? Washed over the boy but like most things something has to go wrong. The rustling of fabric sounded from behind and slightly to the side of them which caused the two men's heads and the boy's head to snap over to the tents. There gaping at them was a rather fat man sporting thin, short brown hair and moustache. A tense and shocked silence encased the camp before it's broken by the fat man's enraged and alarmed yell of "BOSS! THEY'RE TAKING THE GIRLS!" The group stood there in shock at being caught as the fat man started to run at them with his club, which hung from his belt just seconds ago, raised up near his head. Behind him the flaps of the last tent were shoved open violently as the man from earlier 'the boss' stormed out with a scowl on his face. The group quickly jolted out of their shocked induced trance at the 'boss' angered shout of "Mashiro, you! Genta, get the girls but kill the rest!" The bald man, now known as Mashiro, was quick to shove the girls back into the cage so they were out of harms way and pick up the broken axe he dropped earlier. Just in time to as the fat man, known as Genta, had reached them and had swung his club at Mashiro's head; blocking the club with the side of his broken axe, Mashiro pushed Genta away from the children and himself using the side of his broken axe. Genta gave another enraged shout as he stumbled a bit before he then charged at Mashiro again with his club swinging left to right wildly. Mashiro felt slightly cheated by how easy it was to dodge the man's attacks and after a minute or two of avoiding the hits Mashiro suddenly rushed forward, catching Genta off guard, and swung the broken axe at Genta's head. A crack echoed throughout the camp site which was soon followed by a thud as Genta's body hit the forest floor, the side of Genta's head caved in and his neck broken with blood dripping out the corner of his mouth.

A tense silence covered the area as everyone stared at Genta's lifeless body, some in disgust, some in horror and others with indifference. Soon though the silence was broken by the 'boss' who had picked up his weapon, a halberd, from inside his tent and then proceed to charge at the boy and old man. All at once the old man straightened from his slumped position and pushed the boy out of the way while he dodged the 'boss' halberd, only for his weakened body to stumble and fall to the ground with a quiet thud.

* * *

The fight scene coming up was borrowed from the film forbidden kingdom staring Jet Li and Jackie chan. The fight scene is between Lu Yan (jackie chan) and Sun Wukong (jet li).

* * *

The sound of someone rushing towards him alerted him to the impending attack, so as swiftly as he could he grabbed the nearest object to him, which was a large clay pot, and threw it at the 'boss'. The shattering sound of the pot as it broke into pieces resounded around the camp site just as the old man, whom had crawled back to the wooden post, grabbed hold of his boa staff that was laying on the ground not far from where he was tied up. Just in time as well because not a second later he blocked the halberd with the side of his staff; quickly kicking the 'boss' in the stomach caused said man to stumble back and gave the old man a chance to jump to his feet just as the 'boss' caught his balance. The 'boss' rushed at the old man again that caused the two to become engaged in a battle for dominance. Boa staff against halberd. Blind against not. Old against young.

The two weapons clashed as the pair tried to attack and defend at the same time. The 'boss' thrust the halberd at the old man who dodged it by jumping high into the air and to the side. As soon as his feet touched the ground the 'boss' was swift enough to turn around to face the old man and to try, once again, to stab the old man with his halberd. Said old man quickly dodged again by jumping up and over the 'boss' where he then, once his feet touched the ground, spun around with his boa staff raised above his head, and brought it down as fast as he could aiming for his opponent's head. Unfortunately said opponent sensed this, spun around and blocked the staff with the side of his halberd. The force of the blow brought the 'boss' down onto one of his knees with his arms above his head so as to hold the boa staff at bay with his halberd. With a grunt and a glare the 'boss' pushed up and against the staff which in turn forced the old man back giving the 'boss' enough time to get back onto his feet and swing the axe-like head of his halberd at the old man. Said old man spun to the side and out of the way before he swung his staff at the 'boss' who jumped back out of the way, then thrust the spear-like head of his halberd at the old man. The old man batted it away with the end of his boa staff trying to off balance his opponent. Shame to say it didn't work as the 'boss' followed the momentum and spun in a circle quickly before swiped his halberd at the old man's chest, who jumped back in avoidance, and when the 'boss' realised he missed he grunted in frustration as he again thrust his halberd at the old man's stomach.

To the others watching the fight it seemed to go on for hours when suddenly the 'boss' knocked the staff out of the old man's hands and pushed the man to the forest floor by kicking him in the chest. The 'boss' saw his chance to kill the old man so he swung his halberd down towards the fallen man, but surprising said old man grabbed the axe side of the halberd just before it could hit him in the face seeming not to care about the blood that poured down from the deep gashes in his hand. Angered by the old man's defiance the 'boss' with a gleeful and vindictive smirk pushed down harder on his halberd, which brought forth a pained grunt from the old man who, with a strained expression, pushed back surprising the 'boss' and causing his grip to slacken. Feeling this the old man took the opportunity and kicked the 'boss' legs out from underneath him which caused said man to fall with a thud and a shocked yelp to the forest floor. By placing his hands on the ground on either side of his head the old man quickly flipped himself back onto his feet, picked up the halberd, the 'boss' dropped when he fell, and with surprising speed brought the halberd down onto the 'boss' neck.

A ripping and crunching sound followed by a dull thud resounded around the area as the halberd went straight through the 'boss' neck and embedded itself into the ground. Heavy breathing, coming from the old man, filled the silence as the others looked on in disbelief, shock, horror and indifference. The boy is the first to snap out of it when he caught sight of the old man dropping the halberd and cradling his hands the his chest before he then dropped to his knee in exhaustion. The boy was swift to run over to the old man and with an annoyed but relieved sigh, as he puts the man's arm around his shoulders, he heaved the old man up onto his feet where he then once again drags him over to Mashiro and the girls, "foolish old man! If you want to be a hero go head but don't get hurt while doing so! Dunderhead!" The boy grumbled with a slightly strained expression on his face as he stopped in front of the family of three. For a couple of seconds the group stared at the destroyed camp site and dead bodies as if trying to come to terms with what had happened. The girls huddled into their uncle's sides as silent tears poured from their horror filled eyes. "Come," came the sharp, deep command from Mashiro as he began to guide his nieces out of the camp site. A second later the boy and old man followed the trio feeling both exhausted mentally and physically. The pair hoping to never see that place again.

-End of chapter 5-

 **(1)** The Sharingan is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan that appears selectively among its members.

 **(2)** Black magic or dark magic has traditionally referred to the use of supernatural powers or magic for evil and selfish purposes.


	11. author note please read

Hiya guys

Sorry for not updating in awhile. I have no excuses except that life and laziness doesn't mix. Anyway that's not what I need to talk about. Unfortunately I have no laptop anymore. I'm using my sister's, who doesn't live with me, at the moment to post the next chapter and this author's note, so I don't know when I'll be able to next update any of my stories. I need to save up for a new one but as I spend most of my savings on getting my costume ready for london's mcm comic con I haven't a clue how long that will take me. Again sorry guys but at least it gives me time to write the next few chapters for you and as soon as I get a new laptop I can post them. :) Hopefully it won't take long.

Bye for now

Fallensoul62


End file.
